Fields of Scarlet
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. Princess Josephine is bound to a life of duty, destined to marry a man she loathes, despite the amount of abuse she endures. Willing to take her lot in life for the good of her people, Josephine keeps quiet. However, things are not as they seem, and she will soon meet the one man who can change everything. [All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy/Shonda Rhimes] JOLEX, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, readers! :) Yet another AU to fit your Jolex needs. Hopefully you all will enjoy this completely new territory for our couple. Please read & review because I have never, ever written anything like this before :) This first chapter is kind of short, but it's setting things in motion. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Many, many years ago a once peaceful land was separated by deception and greed, staining the fields a horrible shade of scarlet. The remaining survivors of war established a border in Shadowdale, dividing the land into Shadowhaven and Stonedale._

 _Each piece of country established their own laws, sections, and royals._

 _It seemed they were better off apart._

 _Or so they thought._

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Leah Murphy, a servant, apologized in present day Stonedale.

"It's quite alright," the brunette winced as her servant tugged the brush through her hair again. The least of her worries today was her servant lacking a tender touch. Butterflies fluttered in Princess Josephine's stomach as the day's responsibilities raced through her mind. Today was the first day she would address the needs of her people. Her uncle, King Owen, was finally allowing her to interact with her people.

Her people.

The thought was intimidating; would she ever be ready to have the crown one day? Uncle Owen was a calm, yet commanding leader; he made it look so easy. He spent hours upon hours in meetings, yet never let it show when dealing with the people of Stonedale. He was truly a gracious, honorable King. It would be an honor to follow in his footsteps. If she could be half the leader he had been, she would consider herself a success.

Josephine's thoughts were interrupted as someone pounded on her door, causing both her and her servant to jump. "I will be ready in a moment!"

The door to her chambers flew open, a young man marching inside.

"Lord Myers," Leah greeted, dropping her eyes.

"You're dismissed," the Lord snapped, not even giving the woman time to curtsy.

"Jason!" the Princess scolded, rising to her feet. "Please do not speak to my servants that way." Josephine met Leah's eyes, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Please excuse us. We have important matters to discuss."

"Yes, Princess," the woman nodded before scurrying from the bedchambers.

As soon as the door closed completely, Jason's hand struck out, connecting with the brunette's cheek, knocking her to the ground. "Do not _ever_ speak to me that way!" he hissed, looming over her as she gasped. "You are my fiancee, you will treat me with respect!" Jason reached down, grabbing her arms and hauling her to her feet. "Do you understand me?!" he asked as he shook her roughly.

"Yes, now release me! Please!"

Lord Myers pushed her away from him, adjusting his tunic and dusting off his hands. "See what you made me do?" he chastised her. "Do you think I like treating you this way?" His head tilted as he studied her. "That willful spirit of yours... I will break that spirit when you are my wife." Jason cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. "I came to inform you that I will be with you today when you see the subjects. King Hunt suggested it." He turned on his heel abruptly and left the room.

The Princess winced as she rubbed her upper arm, her flesh reddened from his grip. Lovely. Not only was she to marry a man she despised, but her uncle thought Lord Myers was a wonderful man. Jason had certainly pulled the wool over King Owen's eyes.

"Your highness," Leah tisked, hurrying into the room with a basin and cloth in hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the Princess cringed as her servant dabbed at her cheek with the cloth. "Is there a mark?"

"A faint one, but this should help," the young woman assured her, massaging the cheek gently. "Are you going to tell the King this time?"

"I'm fine," Josephine repeated, her voice a bit more stern.

"You can not marry that man!"

"Leah!" the brunette raised her voice. "I appreciate your concerns, but you should not meddle in the affairs of others."

"But Princess..."

"I can finish this myself, Leah. You're dismissed."

The servant curtsied. "Yes, Princess."

Josephine brushed the tear that trickled down her cheek away as the door closed and silence filled her chambers. She knew that Leah's heart was in the right place, but unfortunately, the servant didn't know the laws of Stonedale. The only way the young woman would be allowed to rule was if she had a King at her side. Queens were not allowed to solely rule Stonedale. Besides, she and Lord Myers were set to be married since birth, despite how he treated her.

Her father was to blame for this entire mess, to tell the truth. Lord Jonathan Myers was a dear friend of her father's, and had offered his son Jason for unity the day she was born. The King accepted, believing that he was securing her future.

The Princess began to pace her chambers angrily. Her whole life was planned for her, and she was just along for the ride! No voice, no opinions, just living by someone else's rules! The young woman hoped Uncle Owen would change her father's ruling when he passed, but King Hunt kept the laws of the land, believing he was honoring her father's wishes. Her chances of getting away from Lord Myers were very, very small. Josephine paused in front of the mirror, looking at her pink cheek. What would King Hunt think of the wonderful Lord Myers now?

Hopefully the uncle she knew and loved would ban the man from court, thus ending their engagement. It was at least worth a try.

After dressing in a casual gown, the Princess left her chambers in search of her uncle. She greeted the servants along the way, despite being angry with her fiancee and frustrated with her arrangements. No matter what was going on personally, Josephine vowed to never abuse her staff. Their station was just as important as hers. If she didn't have a good foundation, there was no way that she could be a good Queen. The brunette only hoped that Jason would understand that one day. He wanted to have the crown for all of the wrong reason. Funds, power, and favors. Plus war. Jason had been trying to convince King Owen to start a war with Shadowhaven for over a year now. Something about the subjects stealing livestock, but Josephine had yet to see proof of his claim.

"O-Oh!" the Princess exclaimed as she ran headlong into someone. "Uncle," she breathed, steadying herself.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" the King asked, reaching out and steadying her. "Your cheeks are flushed."

Josephine ducked her head, brushing her hand against the cheek struck by her fiancee. "I was looking for you." Her eyes shifted to the library behind him. "Were you studying, Uncle?"

The King's eyes saddened. "Today is Lady Cristina's birthday, Josephine."

"Oh," the Princess dropped her head, a sadness for her uncle filling her core. There was no way she could tell him about Jason. Not today of all days.

Nearly twenty years ago, Lord Hunt met the woman of his dreams, Lady Yang. The dark haired beauty was like no one he'd ever met before. Smart, independent, feisty; he couldn't help but fall in love with her. After earning her hand, the two were married and traveled all of Stonedale before returning to court to start a family. Lord Hunt was ecstatic when his wife became pregnant. Unfortunately, both woman and child died in childbirth.

Then, nearly two decades later, his brother passed on, and Lord Hunt was forced to take the crown since Princess Josephine was merely an infant. Owen, after all that he had been through, was expected to hold the crown until his brother's daughter was of age and married to Lord Myers. A Queen must rule with a King, afterall.

The crown was of utmost importance, despite personal tragedy or belief.

"Did you need something?" Owen asked, tilting her chin so that she looked at him.

Josephine bit her lip; perhaps she could talk to him at another time. "Lord Myers says that you suggested he join me today?"

"Yes," her uncle nodded. "Does that upset you?"

She grabbed her skirts and turned, putting her back to him. "I thought I was finally able to meet my people, Uncle. Alone. Unsupervised."

"I was hoping he could help you, Josephine. He will also have a crown one day."

"They do not like him!" her voice elevated. "He is rude and condescending. How could he ever understand the needs of those less fortunate than him?"

"Are those the reasons the people do not like him, or the reasons that _you_ do not like him?" Owen sighed heavily as her back stiffened. "Josephine," he spoke her name softly as he moved behind her and placed a tender hand to her shoulder. "I know you do not love him now, but if you would only give him a chance..."

"Yes, Uncle," the Princess shrugged off his hand. "I must get to my subjects." Even physical abuse could not change her fate, obviously. Her life is already decided for her, and there is nothing she can do about it.

Fortunately for the Princess, she would be meeting her destiny soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I swear, I love you Jolex readers so much! I know our quantity is small, but the quality is so amazing! I can always count on some of you to review everything I write, whether it be a short story, chapter, whatever. In fact, I don't feel like I can post a new chapter until certain ones of you review lol We're our own little family, and as long as we stick together, no matter what the show does to us, we'll be good :) I love you guys! Now, there's an 'easter egg' in this chapter so to speak, and I'm curious if you guys will figure it out ;) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 2

Princess Josephine took a deep breath as she entered the room, her eyes settling on the pair of thrones. This was the first real step she was taking to becoming the woman deserving of that seat. In a few short months she would be eighteen, and the throne would technically be hers, once she married, of course. Despite the technicality, the brunette was considering letting her uncle keep the crown until his passing. She could still learn from him, and it would delay her marriage to Lord Myers.

"Princess," Jason greeted, bowing as she approached the throne.

"Good luck today, your highness," Lord Riggs smirked, extending his hand.

Josephine smiled as she took his hand, lowering herself onto the seat and ignoring her fiancee completely. "I am ready." Her heart pounded in her chest as the first subject approached her, bowing and making his request. Despite her shaking words, the brunette was able to meet the need, feeling more empowered. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into an hour, and by the second hour, she felt quite comfortable in power.

Without Jason's help. The man was barely able to mumble a word before she had a decision made, and Lord Riggs was taking notation to make sure her orders were carried out.

In fact, the Princess didn't need him _at all_. Her common sense, quick wit, and love for Stonedale came shining through. The people thanked her profusely, happy to see their Princess taking her place as a royal.

"Lord Riggs," Josephine motioned him to her side as another subject left the room. "We seem to have numerous concerned farmers in Stonedale. Should I be worried as well?"

"Of course not, Princess," Lord Myers interrupted. "We have had a significant decline in rain as of late. The crops will be better once Mother Nature cooperates."

The brunette eyed him suspiciously before looking to Nathan. Lord Riggs was her uncle's most trusted adviser. When she was a child, Josephine actually thought the man was a spy. It seemed that he could find the truth about _anything_. "A shortage of food could present panic in the quarters," she directed to her uncle's adviser. "Please look into this before it gets out of hand."

"I will take care of the matter," Jason spoke up, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

The Princess glanced to him before looking to Nathan. "Lord Riggs," her words carried a hidden meaning.

"Yes, Princess," he vowed, before assuming his post to her left.

Josephine took a deep breath before directing her eyes to the door. "Next!" A small gasp caught in her throat as the double doors opened and a dashing young man approached the throne. He didn't appear more than thirty, at the most, but he carried himself with such authority that he seemed wise beyond his years. Her eyes shifted up his long legs, torso, and met a pair of striking eyes.

"Princess," the man greeted, bowing in spite of the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Clearly he had caught her staring at him.

"What is your business with the court, Lord..."

"Verak, Lord Verak."

"Verak," the Princess repeated unsurely. "What an...unusual name."

"Yes, Princess. It's a family name..."

"Verak," Jason spoke up, frowning as his eyes shifted between the Lord and his fiancee. "I am unaware of any Veraks in our kingdom."

"Quarter eight, my uncle raised me after my mother passed."

"My uncle raised me as well," Josephine smiled softly at him. "It seems we have something in common, Lord Verak."

"That we do, Princess."

The two exchanged a smile before the brunette cleared her throat. "What is your business with the court?"

The Lord clasped his hands behind his back. "I am asking your permission to return to my residence. I have spent much time in quarter eight with my ailing uncle. He has recently passed..."

"I am so sorry for your loss, Lord Verak," the Princess spoke in compassion. "The court grants permission, and I would like to personally invite you to the Harvest Ball next month. All nobility is invited to attend. Perhaps it will make adjusting to your quarter much easier."

"Thank you for your kindness, Princess," the Lord bowed. "I truly thank you."

"Princess," Lord Myers frowned. "I do not think that is wise. We barely know this...this Lord, and..."

"My decision is made, Lord Myers," she stated firmly, narrowing her gaze.

"But, your highness, I must object..."

"You are not of royal blood, Lord Myers," the brunette cut him off. "Perhaps you should remember that." She may be required to marry him, but she could at least remind him that the crown was rightfully hers. He was simply a lucky interloper.

Lord Verak watched as her fiancee muttered something under his breath before turning and storming from the room. "My apologies for any conflict I have caused, Princess."

Josephine looked to him, her expression softening. She liked the way he addressed her; such a kind, gentle tone. "An apology is not necessary, Lord."

The man bowed once more and turned, leaving the castle behind as his heart thundered with each step he took. He had done it! He had actually done it! His rapid heartrate calmed once he was safely in the carriage taking him to quarter three. Lord Verak settled against the plush seat, running a hand through his hair and blowing a relieved puff of air. Despite his nerves, he'd done it! There was no turning back now.

The Princess popped into his mind as a wave of guilt washed over him. She would be a wonderful ruler one day, much better than the man she was to marry. He could only hope that she had trusted people on her side, or else Lord Myers would run over her.

Hours later Lord Verak stepped from the carriage after it stopped outside a small cottage on the outskirts of quarter three. "Thank you," he spoke to the driver, passing him payment. "I trust in your silence?" The driver nodded before leaving him behind. "Lord Avery," the Lord greeted after stepping into the cabin.

"Lord...Verak, is it?" the man smirked, standing to bow.

"You overheard?"

"Yes, I was monitoring the surroundings." The younger man cleared his throat. "Verak was the best you could come up with?"

"I was caught off guard," the Lord admitted, dropping his gaze. "Princess Josephine is..."

"Beautiful?"

"Breathtaking."

Lord Avery cleared his throat. "Did she believe you?"

"Yes, she even chastised her fiancee in my defense."

"Good, good." His friend paused. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Lord Verak hesitated a moment. It seemed that the Princess was completely unaware of the actions of those closest to her. She wasn't to blame...yet, she was the only way to get their attention. "Yes," he finally decided. "The attacks have to stop."

* * *

"Thank you, Leah," Josephine smiled the following morning as her servant gathered her breakfast dishes.

"Of course, Princess. Will Lord Myers be in later?"

"No, I believe he has eaten already," the brunette replied. "He's quite angry with me after what happened yesterday."

"I have noticed," Leah looked to the faint blue mark on her wrist. "Do you need some ice, Princess?"

"I am fine, Leah. You are dismissed." The Princess rose to her feet as the servant curtsied and left the room. Hoping she did not run into her fiancee today, the woman slipped from the private dining room, noticing her uncle leaving his study. "Good morning, Uncle," she greeted, then gasped as a man appeared at his side. "Lord Verak!"

"You have already met?" Owen asked, looking between the two.

"Yes, Lord Verak requested to return to his quarter yesterday," the Princess smiled as the Lord bowed. "Did you need something else?"

"No, I was just leaving," the older man smiled at her. "King Hunt requested my presence to sign a few forms. I will be on my way now."

"I'll escort you out," Josephine offered, joining his side.

"Thank you, Princess, but you don't have to..."

"Nonsense, I was just going out for a walk anyway."

"Be careful, Josephine," her uncle spoke up.

"Of course, Uncle," she smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Shall we?"

Lord Verak's heart fluttered as he walked next to the beautiful Princess. What was it about her that captured his mind so? That made his body respond this way? He'd spent his entire life keeping his mind and heart in check, but now... No! Developing feelings for her would ruin everything. "I had forgotten the beauty of court," he made conversation as they walked the halls of the castle. Anything to get his mind off the lovely woman at his side.

"Mmmm," Josephine mused.

"Is something wrong, Princess?"

"No, I just...hmmm, I've always known court," the brunette replied. "I have yet to visit the quarters, especially one as far out as quarter eight. I suppose I take the beauty for granted."

Lord Verak smiled softly, ducking his head. "You remembered."

"Of course I did," she smiled over at him. "You've traveled a great distance, Lord Verak. It must be exciting to see so much..." Her voice dropped and her smile turned sad.

"You feel trapped, Princess?" he asked quietly, slowing his pace so that they could talk more. "I apologize for speaking freely," he covered quickly as her back stiffened.

"Do not apologize," she put her hand to his arm briefly. "It seems that you can read my mind, Lord Verak. I do feel trapped sometimes...court is my own personal prison..."

"I am sorry, Princess," he said earnestly, "but I am glad that you can be honest with me." He cleared his throat. "Have you ever wanted to leave court?" A simple yes would make him feel much, much better.

Josephine considered his question. Leave court? Yes! She would love to leave court, but... "I have a responsibility to my people, to Stonedale," she finally answered. "I must stay..."

"Princess!" a sharp tone ripped through the air between them. Lord Myers joined them mere seconds later. "Why are you outside of the castle, my dear?" he asked, his hand wrapping around her arm.

"I was seeing Lord Verak out," she nodded to the Lord at her side.

"Yes, Lord Verak," Jason eyed the man suspiciously. "I trust you do not require her company any longer. The Princess is needed inside."

"Yes, yes, of course. My carriage is right there," the older man pointed. "Thank you for walking with me, Princess."

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you again."

Lord Verak met Jason's gaze before looking to his grip on the brunette's arm, her flesh blanching beneath his touch. Once things were in motion, he would take care of Lord Myers personally.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - In case I haven't told you readers already, I freaking love you! :D You guys still pick up on everything! You've already guessed they're going to kidnap the Princess, and you figured out that Verak is Karev backwards hehehe I still have a few surprises up my sleeves, and I'm really HAPPY about this story, so I'm sure updates will come quite often. Hope you don't mind ;) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that evening, Lord Verak returned to the cabin in quarter three, paying the driver once more and scanning his surroundings.

"Were you followed?" Lord Avery asked after his friend stepped inside and secured the door.

"Not that I know of," the older man sighed heavily, pulling his coat from his shoulders and tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"So no one suspects you?"

"No, they're quite helpful on the contrary," the lord mused as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "They do not seem the type to be behind the attacks."

"Perhaps they're on their best behavior to the nobles," Jackson suggested, his brows knitting together.

"Perhaps," the older man nodded, considering the idea. "I just...I believe the King and Princess are genuine. Honest. I don't think they are giving the orders."

"Could your care for the Princess be clouding your judgment?" Lord Avery studied the man. When he went silent, the lord continued. "Who else could order the attacks? If King Hunt or Princess Wilson are not ordering the attacks...someone is acting on his own..."

Lord Verak considered the thought. The only person bold enough to do such a thing would be... "Lord Myers," he spoke up.

"Princess Josephine's fiancee?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He is not a true heir to the throne, so it would be possible that he wants to make it appear that he will be a powerful King."

"Is he trying to start a war?"

"I hope not." Lord Verak took a deep breath. "He is abusing the Princess."

Lord Avery's eyes grew large. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, he approached us today as she was escorting me from the castle. His grip was entirely too tight." The older man balled his fists at his side, anger surging through his veins. Abuse of any woman was unacceptable, but a _princess_?! The man deserved to hang!

"Does the King know?"

"I do not believe so."

Jackson nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully. "She will tell him when she is ready..."

"He should know!" the man exploded. "She is his niece! If someone were abusing Amber..."

"We can not get involved, Lord. We must stay unnoticed until..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Lord Verak sighed heavily, running a frustrated hand through his hair. In just a few brief moments, Princess Josephine had captured his mind and attention. How could Lord Myers mistreat her?! Did he not see how amazing the woman is?!

His friend cleared his throat, letting a brief silence settle in. "When are we going to take her? Before or after the ball?"

"After," the man answered without hesitation. He would at least like to have one dance with Princess Josephine. She may not like him once she discovered his true identity.

* * *

A quiet, uneventful week later, Princess Josephine left her chambers, moving towards the library for a day of reading. Uncle Owen was out for the day, hunting with Lord Riggs. The brunette was pleased that her uncle was taking some time for himself, doing something that he enjoyed. The man had endured so much pain in his life...plus, she could spend the day hiding from Lord Myers. The brunette sighed dreamily as she stepped into the lavish library. Her most favorite place in the entire castle. Here, she could get away from her gilded cage and live vicariously through her books. Have a life of her own, not be bound to the duties of the kingdom.

Until her sanctuary was shattered by a muffled giggle.

Frowning, Josephine followed the sounds to the back of the library where she caught her fiancee with Heather, a kitchen servant. The Princess gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, as Jason pressed the woman to the wall and lifted her skirt.

You would think a rage would explode within her, but instead, a strange calmness flowed through the Princess. Her hand dropped to her chest as she took a deep, steady breath. "You will never wear the crown of Stonedale."

The kitchen servant squeaked, mumbling an apology before running from the library.

Jason, however, looked to his fiancee with no remorse whatsoever in his eyes. "Good morning, Princess. I take it you slept well?"

Josephine gaped at him as he calmly adjusted his tunic, acting as if nothing had happened. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"Did you sleep well, dear?" he asked, walking over and placing a kiss to her cheek.

Her eyes widened, the serenity from moments earlier fading. "How dare you speak to me as if nothing has happened! I saw you, Jason! I saw you with another woman!"

"And?" the man asked nonchalantly. "Kings have mistresses all the time. Concubines even."

"You are not the King!" the words exploded from her core. "Royal blood does not run in your veins! You only have access to the crown because your father pimped you out when you were a child!"

"Language, Princess," Jason scolded, pointing a finger at her. "That type of talk will not be acceptable once we are husband and wife."

"I am not marrying you!" the brunette sassed back, stepping backwards. "If you do not respect the future Queen, you will never rule this land!" She spun on her heel, gathering her skirts, and heading for her uncle's chambers when she was snatched back and knocked to the floor.

Jason stood over her, his features twisted in rage. "You will not disrespect me! I am future King, _your_ King. You will treat me the way a wife treats a husband, and you will not meddle in my private affairs. Do you understand me?!"

The brunette looked to him, gasping rapidly for air. He had literally knocked the breath out of her. "I will not," she began, then cowed down as she saw his fingers ball into a fist and raise skyward. Lord help her, this was going to be a bad one.

Seconds before his fist connects, his weight is pulled from over her, another man's fist making contact with Lord Myers' jaw. The two men tussled for several moments before a third man entered the library, separating the two.

Lord Verak! Lord Verak had come to her aid!

"Consider yourself reported to the King!" Lord Myers threatened, bringing his hand to his already swelling jaw.

"I will join you!" Lord Verak shot back as his friend attempted to restrain him. "I am sure the King would love to learn of your abuse of the Princess! You will be sentenced to death, that is, if the people of Stonedale don't seek your head themselves!"

Jason looked from Lord Verak to Princess Josephine. "Do not interfere with how I choose to treat my fiancee again," he spat before leaving the library, not even bothering to assist his future bride to her feet.

Lord Verak snatched away from his friend, kneeling and looking to the brunette. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," she nodded, taking his extended hand and standing slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to make a deal with the King." The older man turned to his friend. "Princess, this is Lord Avery, a friend of mine. Since returning to my residence, I have decided to turn my many acres into fields, and I thought your uncle might want access to the crops. Lord Avery will assist me as I am not that knowledgeable of field work."

"Princess," Jackson greeted, bowing briefly.

"Lord Avery," she greeted in return. "I am sure my uncle will be pleased. We are in need of crops it seems."

"I have heard," the older man nodded.

The Princess stared at him a moment before looking away. "I am sorry, Lord Verak, but my uncle is out for the day. You will have to meet with him another time."

The lord nodded. "Are you sure that you're alright?" his eyes turned concerned as he brushed her hair from her face.

Jackson bit back a smirk as his friend switched subjects ever so smoothly. It seemed that the lord was simply settling in, putting down roots since leaving quarter eight. Involving King Hunt was brilliant! What a way to throw off any suspicions! However, he was concerned that Lord...Verak was falling in too deep. His heart was going to cloud the purpose of their being at court. "I will see myself out, Lord Verak," he spoke up after clearing his throat.

"I will be there in a moment, Lord Avery," his friend replied before looking back to the Princess. At least Jackson could explore the layout of the castle for their kidnapping in a few weeks.

"Thank you again, Lord Verak," the brunette said softly. "I am sorry that you had to witness...that..." She wouldn't dare tell him that the confrontation was brought on by Jason's cheating!

"I am sorry you have to endure that, Princess," he replied softly, giving her a compassionate look. "Would you like for me to assist you in telling the King?"

"No."

Lord Verak nodded, deciding not to press her. She would not be here much longer anyway. "I must be leaving then, Princess. I will return tomorrow to see your King." He bowed before turning, then stopped, turning back to her as an idea came to mind. "Princess Josephine?"

"Yes, Lord?" she asked, pushing aside the brief moment of sadness at his departure.

"I have spent many years in quarter eight with my uncle, and I am uncertain of the laws for farming in quarter three. Do you believe the King will have time to educate me on the laws?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "No, my uncle stays very busy, Lord Verak. However, I am knowledgeable of the laws of farming. I could assist you in the matter, if that will be acceptable?"

"That will be perfectly fine, Princess," he smiled, thankful that she took the bait. Not only could he spend more time with her, but it would be less time that Jason could abuse her. At least he would have a few moments with her before the plan was in motion and she learned of his purpose in court. "It appears that we will be spending much time together."

"Yes, it does," the brunette blushed, looking to the floor. Was he aware of her attraction to him? Had she been too eager in offering her assistance?

"Then you can call me Alex."

"Alex?"

His name sounded so good on her lips. "Yes, it's short for..."

"Alexander," they spoke his name together. Lord Alexander Verak. Alex Verak.

Alex bowed once more before leaving the library behind. "Have you seen enough?" he whispered once Jackson joined him in the hall.

"Yes, I have our escape route planned. Are you alright?"

"What? Of course I am!"

"You're in too deep, Alex."

The older man cringed. Damn him, Avery had heard everything! "I'm fine."

"I hope so. Your heart can not cloud your judgment. We are here for a purpose. Remember that."

Alex knew that Jackson was trying to be his friend and keep him focused on the mission, but his heart was definitely leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - As always, thank you all for the lovely reviews :) It makes me very happy to see that so many of you are truly enjoying the story, considering how drastically different it is lol And trust me, it's very difficult to limit Jo's spunkyness now, but don't worry-as the story progresses, she definitely comes out of her shell, despite her royal blood ;) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Is that enough, Princess?" Leah asked the morning of the ball as she cinched the corset a little tighter.

"I don't think so, Leah, I can still breathe," the brunette teased, laughing softly. My, it had been such a long time since she'd actually _laughed_. Being heir to a throne and engaged to a man you loathed didn't provide many jovial moments. Spending time with Lord Verak though...it completely changed her views on things. The Princess was no longer a prisoner; she was royalty. She had the power to change things, and she was going to do just that. "Better," she winced as her servant tightened the waist.

Leah made quick work of the corset before retrieving the brunette's gown. "Lord Verak will love this color on you."

"Leah!" Josephine scolded mildly. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Of course, your grace," the woman smirked. Leah had seen the way Lord Verak and the Princess looked at one another. The two were very careful not to cross any boundaries, considering the engagement, but it was quite obvious that there were feelings between the two.

Once dressed, the Princess smiled at her reflection, secretly wondering if the lord would think she was beautiful. Josephine knew that she had to be careful, the last thing she needed was to cause a scandal. However, she couldn't help her feelings for Lord Verak, and she believed he felt the same. Not that he acted on his desire, he was too honorable a man, but...the way he looked at her sometimes...there was more in his eyes than respect for his future Queen.

The two had drawn very close since studying the farming laws together. They spent most of their study time talking casually together, in fact. The Princess was able to be herself around him; able to express her views, dreams, and desires. It was as if she had found her best friend for life. Never had she felt so comfortable around someone so quickly. She had come to depend on Lord Verak greatly, so much so that she had reached a very important decision.

Princess Josephine wanted Lord Verak to be her adviser.

Determination in her steps, the brunette moved through the halls towards her uncle's study. She knew that he would try to dissuade her, but her mind was made up. Lord Verak not only had the intellect, but also a fresh set of eyes that wasn't tainted by court life. Plus he would be honest with her rather than blindly agree with whatever she suggested because of her title. "Uncle, I would like to speak with you," she said boldly after finding him at his desk.

"Is something wrong, Josephine?" Owen asked, looking up from his documents.

"Nothing is wrong, Uncle, but I have made a decision."

"Josephine," he sighed heavily, setting aside the documents.

The brunette entered the room, sitting in the chair across from him. "It is not about Lord Myers."

"Then what has you so determined that you would approach me the morning of the ball?" he asked as he leaned back and steepled his fingers. It was clear that her mind was made up, and she was simply going to inform him of her wishes.

"I have decided who I would like as my adviser."

The King studied her for a moment. "Jason will choose his adviser once he is King. You know this."

"I am heir to the crown, not him!" the brunette shot back.

"Josephine..."

"Uncle Owen," she pressed after taking a breath to calm herself. "As royal blood, the rightful owner of the crown, it is only fair that I have my own adviser to assist in making decisions."

The King sighed heavily, sitting back and studying his niece. Why must she be so stubborn? Better yet, why could his brother not have had a son? It would be much easier on his blood pressure. "I suppose you have someone in mind?"

A faint smile threatened her lips at the small victory. "Yes, I do. Lord Verak."

"Lord Verak," her uncle mused. "You have spent a great deal of time with him since he returned from quarter eight. I must question your intentions."

"My intentions?" the Princess frowned.

Owen straightened in his chair, lacing his fingers together on the desk. "Lord Myers seems to think you have developed feelings for him."

Josephine's eyes widened in rage as her grip tightened on the arms of the chair. "Jason has spoken to you?"

"He is concerned, Josephine."

"He is wrong, as usual." The rage surging within the brunette was practically palpable. Her fiancee mistreated her, abused her, and was actively cheating on her, but yet he voiced concerns regarding her time with Lord Verak?!

"Is he?" the King asked before pushing away from the desk and beginning to pace the floor. "Josephine, I understand that you disagree with your father's choice, but you must honor his wishes. You are engaged to Lord Myers, and with that comes responsibilities. You must be devoted to your future husband, despite your personal feelings for him. If you are developing feelings for Lord Verak, the _last_ thing you should do is spend more time with him."

Josephine fumed as her uncle continued to chastise her. The temptation to reveal the true behavior of her precious fiancee grew more and more with each passing second, but the royal was able to ignore it. She could not start a scandal the day of the ball. "I do not have feelings for Lord Verak! I am quite aware of my station in life, Uncle! The Princess with no voice! No thoughts of her own!" The brunette pushed herself to her feet angrily. "I will be in my room."

"Josephine!" Owen exclaimed, catching her arm and sighing heavily. "Why do you frustrate me so?"

The brunette hesitated a moment. "Permission to speak, your majesty?" she asked, bowing.

The King let out an exasperated puff of air before gathering her in his arms. "Do not bow to me, Princess," he said quietly against the top of her head. "You bow to no one." He held her at arms length. "I will consider your request. But after the ball."

"Thank you, Uncle," she smiled happily, hugging him close. It was a small victory, but at least it was a victory! If the King was willing to grant her an adviser, maybe he would eventually see that she was able to rule without Jason at her side. Perhaps she could eventually call off the engagement completely. Then, she could care for Lord Verak openly.

* * *

That evening the King, the Princess, and her fiancee stood in the castle foyer, greeting the guests as they arrived. This was one tradition Josephine actually liked. The castle only opened its doors to the nobles on this one night, and it felt like they were all united for the good of Stonedale. They weren't separated by titles or stations; they were united by their love of the land. Despite the recent condition of the crops, the kingdom was able to come together for a night of festivities.

"Lord Verak," King Owen greeted as the lord bowed. "I am glad you were able to attend."

"I couldn't turn down a personal invitation from the Princess."

"Josephine tells me you have been studying the laws of farming?"

"Yes," Lord Verak nodded. "I was hoping to speak with you. Perhaps an arrangement can be made?"

"I look forward to meeting with you."

The lord moved to the brunette. "Princess Josephine," he greeted, taking her hand and bringing her knuckles to his lips.

A gasp caught in Josephine's throat as his lips pressed to her skin much longer than necessary. The warmth of his mouth sent shivers down her spine. "Lord Verak," she greeted in return, shifting her thumb slightly to graze his chin. Their eyes met, exchanging a knowing glance as he stood upright and released her hand. The Princess was hardly able to properly greet the remaining guests, her mind on the moment exchanged with Lord Verak. Perhaps she should heed her uncle's warning; spending concentrated amounts of time with Alex may be unwise.

Once stepping into the ballroom, Owen and Jason mingled while Josephine lingered to the side. Was she engaging in a dangerous game? Should she cut off all communications with her temptation and simply live her life of duty? "Lord Verak," she greeted, her thoughts interrupted, as he approached her with a glass. "Thank you."

"Are you having a good evening, Princess?" he asked after sipping from his glass.

"Yes, yes, of course."

Alex looked over to her. "You seem...bothered."

Josephine met his eyes, seeing the true concern in their depths. How was it possible that in such a short amount of time, he had come to know her better than her fiancee did? Jason hardly noticed a thing about her, but Alex seemed to be aware of even the slightest change in her demeanor. "Uncle and I had an argument today," she made her decision.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The Princess took a sip of her drink before setting it aside. "I requested an adviser, and he was resistive at first."

"An adviser," the lord mused. "That is a smart move, Princess. It's clear that you are ready for the crown."

"Lord Verak, I would like for you to consider the position."

A jolt of fear ran down his spine. "Me, Princess?" he asked, his voice cracking. No! She could not request such a position from him!

"Yes," the young woman replied. "I believe your insight will be an asset. Please consider the position while I await the King's permission."

"Of course," he nodded, looking back to the ballroom. "Thank you for the honor."

"Princess," Lord Sloan greeted as he and Lady Lexie approached the two.

The panicked Alex took the opportunity to slip away from the brunette, moving swiftly through the dancing couples. Her choosing him as adviser was going to ruin everything! He cared for her too much to reject the position, but accepting the position was not an option. Ever.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Lord Avery greeted as his friend joined him.

"She wants me to be her adviser!"

Jackson's face went blank. "What?! You can't do that!"

"I know that!" the older man ran a hand through his hair as his heart pounded.

"Should we abort the plan? Disappear tonight?"

"Give me a minute!" Alex took a few deep breaths and another sip from his glass as the wheels in his head turned. "Tonight," he decided. "We'll do it tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get the carriage ready."

Jackson slipped a small vial into his friend's hand. "We'll take that exit," he motioned to a door in the back corner. "Be careful. If they catch you..."

"It's my head," Alex finished, cupping the vial in his hand before setting his glass aside. Perhaps the change in plans was for the best. Kidnapping the Princess from the ball gave him a slight edge. Hopefully it would be longer before it was noticed that she was missing, and even then the King would assume she had retired to her room early. Searching the castle grounds would take at least another hour. Forming a search party and moving to the quarters would take even more time. The older man's anxiety slowly calmed as he convinced himself that this was the better way. Squaring his shoulders, he crossed the ballroom. "A dance, Princess?" he asked, bowing before her and extending his hand.

Josephine bit her lip, considering the invitation. Dancing with another man was inappropriate, but considering Jason's recent affairs, a mere dance was child's play. "Of course," she accepted, taking his hand. Her heart fluttered as he lead her to the center of the room, drawing her closer and putting his hand to her waist.

Lord Verak's conscience tugged at him as the music started. She would hate him once she realized his true identity and that this was all part of an ulterior plan. He would never be able to convince her that he had developed true feelings for her. His hand tightened around hers. At least cherish this moment.

The brunette's breath caught as he drew her closer. Her hand instinctively gripped his shoulder. A simple touch from Alex ignited so much longing in her core; she'd never felt this way in all her life. If she were a simple lady rather than future Queen, Josephine could see herself pursuing a life with Lord Verak.

The ball around them seemed to fade away as he swept her across the floor in time to the music. As the notes slowed, Alex whirled her towards the back corner of the room, releasing her and bowing as the song ended. As she turned to applaud the musicians, he whipped a cloth from his pocket, pouring the contents of the vial onto the cloth and covering her mouth. Josephine immediately went limp in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered in her ear before slipping out of the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you all for the encouraging reviews :) I'm happy you're happy with my surge in creativity :D Plus, I kinda owe you guys one after hanging in with** _ **Scalpel**_ **;) I'm quite happy with this chapter, and boy, I can't wait for the reviews hehehe xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

As Alex moved towards the exit with the limp Princess in his arms, Jackson joined him out of nowhere. "Did anyone notice?"

"No," the older man shook his head. His anxiety eased a bit as the music started for the next song.

"We should still hurry."

The two men moved towards the carriage, lifting the brunette inside gently. Alex sat with her head cradled in his lap as his friend took the reigns. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he continued to apologize as he smoothed his hand over her hair gently. He hated having to take her so quickly, but her choosing him as adviser was something he had to avoid at all costs. Plus, the man didn't have the heart to refuse her. He wanted to give her everything she desired...kidnapping aside. Good Lord, she was going to hate him.

Jackson tapped on the window of the carriage as they rolled towards the castle gates. Two guards were stationed, giving him a questioning look. "Is there a problem?"

The guards eyed the carriage suspiciously. "The ball has barely started, sir..."

"Lord Avery," Jackson corrected him. "From quarter three."

The guards bowed before the other one spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Lord Verak is feeling ill, and I am taking him to his physician in case it's something serious. He thought it was best not to possibly infect the other guests." At least they had an alibi for when the Princess was discovered missing.

"Yes, yes, of course," the two men stepped aside, allowing the carriage away from the castle.

Alex sighed with relief as the carriage left the castle behind. It was clear the kingdom of Stonedale was quite comfortable in its standing; the guards should have checked the carriage for possible spies or kidnapping attempts. He looked down to the young woman's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so angelic. He probably wouldn't see her this trusting for a long, long time. The thought made him incredibly sad. If it weren't for the attacks, he'd take her back to her castle and leave her be. "I'm so sorry, Josephine," he whispered, cupping her cheek, lingering his finger at the corner of her mouth.

Alex had given up on love many years ago, choosing to focus on his work instead. Meeting Josephine made him think that he actually had a chance to be with someone he truly cared about; however, their stations in life would never permit them having a relationship. Plus, the woman would probably never speak to him again; she may even request his head.

The brunette shifted in her slumber, sighing his name softly.

The man's heart soared as he stared at her. Was it possible that she returned his feelings? Hopefully she cared enough for him that she would overlook this transgression and give him another chance. It was a small glimmer of hope, but he chose to cling to it. The upcoming days would prove very difficult.

* * *

Sometime later, Josephine's eyes fluttered open as she brought her hand to her head. Her eyes squinted as she looked around, not recognizing anything. "A-Alex?" she stuttered, noticing him sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Princess," he spoke softly, handing her a glass. "Here, drink some water."

The brunette sat up slowly, bringing the glass to her lips, taking several large swallows. "I feel so tired...heavy..."

The older man cringed with guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"You're not to bl..." she started before stopping, looking around slowly as her eyes finally focused. "This is not my room..."

"No, it's not, Princess."

"Wh-What happened?" the young woman asked softly, bringing her hand to her neck and massaging the flesh. "Where am I?"

Alex took a deep breath before lowering himself into the chair. "You're not in your castle, your grace."

Josephine looked to him, her eyes narrowing slightly. He was acting very...strange. Guilty. Remorseful. "Where...where am I, Alex?"

She said his name so soft, so hopeful. As if she knew he did something, but she wanted to trust him anyway. The man cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "You're in Shadowhaven, Princess."

"Sh-Shadowhaven?" she asked unsurely. "Shadowhaven?!" The breath caught in her throat as she began to panic. No! No, she couldn't be in Shadowhaven! The two lands were enemies! They were going to kill her! Hurt her or rape her! Why, why was she here?! "No, no, no!" she gasped, clutching at the neckline of her dress as the panic consumed her. The lands had been enemies since Shadowdale separated! The only way they could coexist was by a very closely monitored border. "How...How...did I..."

"Sssshhhhhh," Alex soothed, moving to his feet. "You're fine, you're fine, I promise!"

"I can't...I can't..."

He moved behind her, unfastening the dress and loosening her corset swiftly. "Breathe, Princess, breathe," he whispered softly, watching as her gasping frame slowed.

Josephine took deeper breaths, her body slowly calming as her lungs filled with air. "I don't...I don't remember...anything..."

"You were drugged," he admitted quietly, wishing he could gather her in his arms to console her. She looked so beautiful in the blue dress; he wanted nothing more but to hold her.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at him. "The last I-I remember is...dancing...with...you..." Her eyes grew wide as his head dropped. "You!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "It was you!"

Alex moved to his feet. "Princess..."

"No!" she cut him off, finding her voice. "You don't get to call me that!"

"But Princess!"

"Never again!" Josephine yelled, moving to her feet, her gown slipping off her shoulders a bit. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?! You lied to me! You were lying to me this whole time!"

"Josephine, _please_!"

"Do not use my name!" she continued to yell, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them back stubbornly. The Princess of Stonedale would _not_ cry in front of him. "You never cared about me!"

"I did care about you!" Alex exclaimed, reaching for her, but she backed out of his reach. "I still do!"

"How can you say that?!" she gaped at him. "You infiltrated my kingdom, you lied to me, you..." Her words were cut off by a gasp. "You're a spy, aren't you?! A spy for the King of Shadowhaven!"

"No, I'm not a spy, I swear!"

"Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?!" Josephine shook her head, looking away from him as a tear trickled down her cheek. "You-You're dismissed."

"Jo..."

"You're dismissed!"

Alex stared at her, seeing another tear trickle down her cheek. It was like a knife in his gut. "I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving the room.

The Princess stared at the closed door for several moments before throwing herself onto the bed, crying into the blankets. What was going to become of her now?! What did the King of Shadowhaven want with her? It must be something big if he felt the only way to get what he wanted was by kidnapping her! Was he going to murder her and take over Stonedale? Was he going to force her to be his bride and unite the kingdoms? Was he going to start a war and burn down her land? Her mind kept coming up with even worse scenarios as she continued to cry into the bed.

Her mind was thinking of her kingdom, but her heart...her heart ached for Alex. She had trusted him fully, completely. The silly woman had even considered breaking off her engagement so that he could pursue her. How stupid she'd been!

Hours later, a soft knock echoed on the door.

"Go away!" the Princess called, her voice hollow from her tears.

The door eased open and a redhead poked her head inside. "I come in peace, Princess," she smiled, stepping inside with a tray. "I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry."

Josephine pushed herself into a sitting position, looking suspiciously to the food set before her. "How do I know I can trust this?"

The woman smiled patiently. "We are not going to poison you, Princess. Please. Eat."

The brunette stared at her a moment before carefully picking up the piece of fruit and taking a small bite. Her stomach rumbled in spite of itself.

"Eat as much as you'd like, there's more where that came from."

The Princess took another bite before pushing the food aside. "I hope it does not offend you that I do not feel that I can trust you. Any of you."

"That's perfectly understandable, Princess."

Josephine's eyes narrowed as she studied the woman closely. The woman was dressed lavishly, but not enough to be considered royalty. A lady, perhaps. Definitely higher in station than a servant. Something about her eyes made the Princess want to trust her. She had kind, open eyes. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

The redhead stood and curtsied. "I am Lady April Avery, your grace."

"Avery?" the brunette questioned with wide eyes. "He was in on it too!"

"You speak of my husband, Lord..."

"Jackson Avery," the Princess spoke his name with disgust. "Is he a spy too?"

"Not quite, Princess."

The young woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you for the meal. You can go now."

April hesitated. "We're not going to hurt you, your grace. Our King is a very kind, gracious King."

"He had me kidnapped!"

"But he doesn't want you hurt," the redhead stressed. "He simply needs to bargain with you."

"He could have sent word to my Uncle!"

"King Hunt is a very stubborn man and has refused to acknowledge our requests."

Josephine's eyes narrowed. "King Hunt is a very honorable, noble man! A kind King who does not have spies or kidnaps people! If he wouldn't meet to your terms, then they were clearly unreasonable!"

"Yes, Princess, but..."

"Take me to him! I would like to speak with the man who ordered my kidnapping!"

"Of course, your grace," April nodded. "I will get you a basin so you can clean up."

The brunette fumed as the woman left her room. How dare he! How dare the King of Shadowhaven have her kidnapped because her uncle wouldn't meet his terms! And to send someone like Lord Verak to seduce her! The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away angrily. Everything with Alex had been a lie. It was clear the King had offered him a large sum to kidnap her from under her uncle's nose!

"Princess," April greeted when she returned with a wash basin and cloth. "I will fasten your dress once you're ready."

"That won't be necessary."

The redhead smiled patiently. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Josephine's anger faded as the woman quietly left the room. April was right-she didn't deserve her wrath. She would save it all for the King!

After the Princess washed up, April made good on her promise and adjusted her corset and gown. She even brushed the rats from the woman's hair. If the situation had been different, the brunette might have actually befriended her.

However, the situation wasn't different.

A fresh sense of anger flowed in her veins as the Princess of Stonedale was lead through the castle. The King would definitely be getting a piece of her mind! There had been peace between the lands for many, many years, and she refused to cave to him! He may as well return her to her land because she would die in his court before allowing her uncle to give in to his demands! Stonedale would not be bullied!

"He's waiting for you, Princess," April informed her as she stopped outside the large doors leading to the throne room.

"Thank you." Josephine took a deep breath, extended her arms, and pushed the double doors open with all her might. Shadowhaven would see that she was a force to be reckoned with! The angry woman stepped into the throne room, a gasp catching in her throat.

Alex sat on the throne of Shadowhaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Again, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm soooooooooo glad you guys can accept this new environment for Jolex :) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Princess stood frozen, staring at him for several moments as her mind processed everything. King. He was the King. Alex was the King. He wasn't the simple lord from quarter three, he was the _King_! She just dismissed the King from her room! The past several weeks had been spent speaking with the King!

Alex rose slowly, holding her gaze. "Princess..."

"You," the brunette finally found her voice. "You...you're the King..."

"I am," he confirmed quietly, nodding once. "We have many things to discuss..."

"You're the King," Josephine repeated, bringing her hand to her temple. "You said you were a lord..."

"I had to conceal my identity, Princess."

"I thought I could trust you!" her voice elevated, becoming accusatory. "I thought you were someone I could confide in! A friend...a..." Her voice caught in her throat. The brunette had actually been falling for him. But now...

Alex gaped at her, her words cutting him to the core. "I see that you're upset..."

"Yes, I'm upset!" she shot back hotly. "Everything we had, everything we shared...it was a lie! You were just getting close to me so that you could kidnap me! For your country!"

The man visibly winced. "Jo..."

"Do not call me by my name!" the Princess reminded him once again. "We are not friends! I'm simply your prisoner, your majesty."

The King sighed heavily. Clearly he would be unable to talk reason with her now. "You're upset, Princess. Perhaps you should return to your room until you've calmed down."

Her eyes widened. "You're sending me to my room?!"

Alex ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't talk to you like this!" He threw aside the formalities and spoke to her as he did when they were friends. How could he talk reasonably with her when she was cutting him off and yelling at him as if he were a criminal?!

Jackson stepped between the two before the Princess had a chance to fire back. "I will see you to your room, Princess."

"You," the brunette hissed, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You may deal with me another time," Lord Avery replied simply, taking her elbow and leading her out of the throne room. Once they returned to her room, the woman snatched her elbow from his grasp. "I know you're angry, Princess," he sighed, quite tired of her obstinance, "but there is a bigger picture here. Just hear him out."

Josephine crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him without saying a word.

The man shook his head. "Goodnight, Princess," he said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The Princess immediately began to pace the room as her mind raced. King! Alex was the King! It seemed she wouldn't have to fear for her life now, but it didn't change the fact that he had lied to her. He infiltrated her country, drew close to her, and then kidnapped her! She had to push her personal feelings for him aside and focus on her country. Shadowhaven had the upper hand; they had the Princess of Stonedale! Stonedale was the weaker land now, and she couldn't have that! She had to get out of here!

Josephine crossed the room, throwing open the window and staring down to the ground. There was no possible way she could climb out, damn him, unless... She turned towards her bed, her mind racing. In a flash, the young woman had the bed stripped and the sheets tied together. After securing the sheet rope, the brunette tossed the rope out of the window, took a deep breath, and climbed from the window.

Minutes later April knocked softly before pushing the door open. "Princess, I was hoping we could..." The woman gasped as her eyes frantically searched the room, finally noticing the sheet secured to the bedpost. "Jackson!" she yelled, gathering her skirts and hurrying from the room. "Jackson! The Princess! She's climbed out of the window!"

Josephine cringed as she heard the woman rat her out. There goes that friendship. The young woman continued to lower herself down the sheet rope until she heard the sickening rip of the material. Seconds later she dropped, landing hard on her feet and crying out in pain as she toppled over.

"Find her!" Alex barked as the courtyard flooded with people. His heart raced as he moved around the castle in search of the young woman. Why was she so stubborn?! Didn't she realize the dangers in escaping? Anything could happen to her in a foreign land! "Josephine!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Josephine!" His guards were searching farther out while Jackson was circling the other side of the castle. Alex's reasoning was that the sheets weren't long enough to reach the ground, so she would have to jump the rest of the way. Jumping risked injury. A small part of him hoped she was found outside the castle gates because if would mean she wasn't hurt.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Princess!" he exclaimed, hurrying to her side after seeing her in a ball on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"My ankle, it's my ankle," she cringed. "I think it's twisted."

"Let me see," the King soothed, moving her hand aside gently, smoothing his hand over her leg and ankle. "It's swollen and already bruising. We need to get you inside."

Josephine winced as he helped her to her feet, then snatched her arm from his grasp. "I trusted you!" she slung at him angrily. "I thought, I thought we had something! How could you do this to me?!" Her hands balled into fists, striking out at his chest. "I thought...I thought..."

"I know, Princess, I know," he spoke quietly, catching her fists and holding her hands to his chest. "What we had was real...it still is..."

The brunette looked to him with such pain and distrust in her eyes. "I thought..."

"I've got you," the King whispered as the poor woman fainted into his arms. It had all been too much for her today. Her body had simply given out on her; she needed rest. True rest, not drug induced rest. "I have her," he informed Jackson as his trusted adviser appeared from the back of the castle. "Let's get her inside."

The King carried the young woman inside, up the flights of stairs to her room, and eased her gently onto the bed. He would have the servants make her bed up in the morning; for now, she needed sleep. He covered her with a blanket and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "We will have to put a lock on the window," he turned to Jackson.

"I will address that first thing in the morning."

Alex looked back to the Princess for a moment as his adviser pulled the sheets from the window. "She's quite upset."

"She is," Jackson agreed, nodding solemnly.

The King turned to him. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me, Jackson?" he asked sadly.

His friend looked to the woman before looking back to him. "It will take time, your highness. I do think she will forgive you, but it will take time."

The older man nodded, looking back to the sleeping woman. He would wait an eternity for her.

* * *

The next morning the Princess woke to the aroma of freshly cooked breakfast. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered open and her stomach rumbled in spite of itself.

"Good morning, Princess."

The brunette frowned as her eyes settled on the King at the foot of her bed with a tray of delicious smelling food. Her arms crossed over her chest as she remained mute.

"How's your ankle?"

Silence.

Alex nodded knowing, sliding from the bed. "I see." He cleared his throat. "Lady April will be joining you shortly. Perhaps you'd like to change into more comfortable clothes." He took a step back as she remained silent. "I suggest you rest your ankle today, and perhaps you will join me for dinner. We have many things to discuss."

Josephine made a noise of disgust and looked to the window, which now had a lock on it.

The older man sighed heavily. "All I can say is that I'm sorry, Princess. I hope you will forgive me one day." He left the room quietly without looking back.

The Princess looked to the door, a small ache in her heart longing for him. No matter what her stupid heart felt, she was doing the right thing by not allowing herself close to him. She'd already done that once, and look where it got her. Captive of his kingdom. A very small part of her was excited that Alex was the King. Many a man had attempted to pursue her for a chance at the crown. But Alex...he was the _King_. A man of power had actually pursued a friendship with her. He wasn't pursuing her for what he could get out of her. The older man actually wanted to get to know _her_.

Josephine shook the silly thoughts from her mind. A liar had pursued a friendship with her with an ulterior motive, she had to remember that.

Half an hour later a soft knock on the door echoed in her room before April pushed the door open. "Good morning, Princess," she greeted, pausing to curtsy. "You should eat something, especially since your ankle is injured."

"I'm fine, Lady Avery," the brunette replied, pushing the untouched plate aside. "You're free to go."

The redhead's normally smiling face frowned deeply. "I have been patient with you, Princess, but I'd like to point out that you have no right to be angry with us."

"No right?! You kidnapped me!"

"The King has his reasons," the woman insisted. "Besides, you're hardly being treated as a prisoner, Princess. You have comfortable surroundings and delicious meals being served to you. You're hardly in a cold dungeon with mere bread and water!"

The brunette fumed. "I'm fine, thank you. You're dismissed, Lady Avery."

"Princes..."

"You're dismissed!"

The redhead rolled her eyes before gathering the tray and leaving the room.

The Princess picked at her meals and refused the King's invitation to dinner for two weeks.

"Her answer is no again," April reported quietly one evening.

"Again?" Alex snapped.

"Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry."

The King looked to the redhead for a moment before standing and leaving his study behind, his steps thundering through the castle halls as he stomped to her room. "Princess Josephine!" he barked as he entered her room without knocking.

"My answer is no!"

"I know what your answer is," he raised his voice. "I have been a fair man and treated you well. You are cared for and long for nothing."

"I want to go home!"

"You will go home when an agreement is met, which begins with our meeting."

"I am not having dinner with you!"

Alex growled low in his throat before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "My patience is wearing thin, Princess."

"Forgive me for not trusting you, your majesty!"

"That does it!" the older man fired back. "If you do not have dinner with me, then you will not have dinner at all!"

Josephine's eyes widened as she looked to his retreating back. "You're going to starve me?!"

"I'm a man of my word," he vowed before leaving her room and slamming the door behind him.

"King..." April approached him.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all. That's an order!"

The lady sighed heavily as the King stormed down the hall. The two were entirely too stubborn, but hopefully one of them would relent soon. The kingdom might not remain standing otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hello, awesome readers :) Sorry for pulling a little disappearing act on you! :( I'm taking some extra night shifts at work, so I've been zombie like for the past few days X.X As always, thank you so so so much for the encouraging reviews! Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 7

An entire two days passed with the Princess of Stonedale living on water and water alone. Even April didn't bother to check with her, and Josephine learned that she missed the woman's company. Being surrounded by the men of her land, the brunette didn't have many female companions. Leah was the only one who she could barely consider an acquaintance, but she was a servant, so it wasn't as if the friendship could truly blossom.

Josephine sighed heavily as she paced the room for the hundredth time. Why wasn't her uncle looking for her? And Jason, where was he? How had it been so long since her kidnapping, yet no one even suspected the other kingdom? Something was wrong.

A light knock echoed in the room before a familiar face poked her head inside. "Princess," April greeted timidly.

"Lady Avery," the young woman greeted in return. "I was wondering if you had forgotten about me."

The redhead smiled softly as she stepped into the room. "It seemed that you needed some time to cool off. I am hoping this time alone has made you decide to see our King?"

The brunette sighed heavily and folded her arms over her chest. "My answer is still no."

"Princess..."

"I don't see why you're trying so hard to be nice to me," Josephine cut her off. "We are enemy kingdoms, remember?"

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Lady Avery insisted, taking a step closer to the younger woman. "Our ancestors are the ones with the history. We could look past their ignorance and move forward together."

"Kidnapping is a lovely way to start that process."

April sighed in frustration. "Contrary to your beliefs, King Alex is a kind, honorable ruler. Kidnapping you was clearly a last resort."

The Princess looked to her skeptically. "Forgive me for having a differing opinion, Lady Avery."

"Come with me."

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"Follow me."

Josephine gathered her skirts, hurrying behind the redhead as she turned and left the room abruptly. "Am I allowed to leave the room? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." April lead her down several flights of stairs and through a ballroom before approaching a window near the back of the castle. "Perhaps you need to see this side of our King."

The Princess of Stonedale studied her a moment before taking a step closer to the window that overlooked a courtyard. Alex had his eyes covered, appearing to be speaking to someone. Seconds later a small head popped out from a bush, then disappeared once again. The King uncovered his eyes, turning and looking around, making a big show of avoiding the bush completely. The head popped out once again, catching his attention. The older man ran towards the bush, and a little girl no older than five or six ran from behind the bush, trying her best to outrun him, but he scooped her into his arms, tickling her and swinging her over his head before tickling her again. Josephine smiled in spite of herself. "He has a daughter," she mused, continuing to watch as the two tumbled to the grass.

"His sister, Amber," April smiled fondly at the two. "Not only did our King have to take the crown after his father's death, but he has had to care for his younger brother and sister. He is a good man, Princess. Perhaps it's time you get to know him. You may even grow to like him."

The young woman watched the siblings another moment as a feeling of guilt washed through her. King Alex had shown her the utmost respect and provided for her in every way possible. She was far from a prisoner here, in fact, she was treated as royalty. His equal, not his prisoner. It was clear he would not hurt her, nor let anyone else hurt her. He didn't want to force a union to unite the kingdoms. The King's intentions seemed pure. "Please inform the King that I will have dinner with him tonight."

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

Later that evening, the King took a deep breath as he lingered outside of Princess Josephine's room. Tonight was a simple meal of politics, yet the man felt nervous, as if this were a meal of courtship instead. He was relieved when April had delivered the woman's message, but he'd had butterflies in his stomach ever since. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he hoped they could leave the dining room as friends at least. Taking another deep breath, the man rapped on the door.

"Your majesty," Josephine greeted moments later after opening the door.

Alex's eyes swept up and down her, taking in her beauty. Her skin was glowing, her hair freshly washed and cascading down her shoulders, and she was wearing the blue gown from her kingdom's ball. The woman was breathtaking. "P-Princess," he stuttered, finally finding his voice.

The Princess lingered in the door of her room as he continued to gape at her. It was an exciting, yet mildly uncomfortable, feeling. No man had ever looked at her that way before. "Shall we go?" she asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes, of course," the King replied, extending his arm and leading her from her room.

"I'm still angry with you, you know," she attempted to break the ice as they entered the dining room.

"I know, Princess, but I hope in time you'll be able to forgive me."

She thanked him as he pulled out her chair, scooting it under her before taking a seat at the other end of the long table. "I have many questions for you."

"I will answer them all."

Josephine ducked her head, seeing such a vulnerability in his eyes. He wasn't playing some game with her to get her kingdom-he was being open and honest. After toasting the meal, she took a sip of her water before setting the glass down. "How did you infiltrate my kingdom?"

Alex smiled fondly at her. The woman didn't waste any time. "Your guards at the border are not as attentive as they should be. It was quite easy to enter your land at night as they were sleeping."

"Who is Jackson?"

"He is my adviser," the King replied, thanking the servant as their meal was set before them. "We have been friends since we were children, and he is the only person I can fully trust."

The Princess took a few bites of her dinner before pushing the plate aside. "Why did you come to my land?"

"You should eat, Princess. You will need your strength so that you can make the trip home safely."

"Why did you come to my land?" she pressed, lacing her fingers and studying him.

Alex sighed heavily, pushing his plate aside as well. It seemed pleasant dinner and conversation was out the window. "Our kingdoms have been at peace for many, many years, Princess. However, for the past several months there have been attacks on our land. Our farmers and cattle herders have been targeted; crops and livestock have been stolen. A few of our people have even been killed. Normally I would never suspect Stonedale, but one night one of my guards chased one of the perpetrators to the border. Instead of hiding, he crossed into your land, met with another man, and the two left together."

Josephine gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as her mind processed his words. Her people were attacking the people of Shadowhaven? Stealing their supplies and even killing them?! "Neither I, nor my uncle, have ordered these attacks! I am so, so sorry for your loss!"

"Thank you, Princess," the King smiled softly. "I know that you are not responsible for the attacks. In my time in Stonedale, I have learned that you and your uncle are very noble rulers. Someone else is behind these attacks."

"Is that why I was kidnapped?"

The older man hesitated. "Somewhat. After being informed of what happened, I wrote your uncle many times, informing him of the attacks and asking for them to stop. Not only did I not receive an answer, but the attacks continued. Your uncle has ignored my requests, so I kidnapped you to get his attention. I am sorry that you were caught in the middle of something you knew nothing about, but I do not wish to start a war."

The Princess stared at the table, her mind racing. "That does not sound like my uncle. He would be very upset in knowing that someone was acting on his own. We do not want a war either!"

Alex nodded. "I am glad to hear that."

Josephine bit her lip. "Perhaps the letters were lost in transit? I know my uncle would not ignore this!"

"I believe you, Princess. That is why I will be writing to him again so that an agreement can be met."

The woman nodded before retrieving her plate and taking a few more bites. "I am so sorry for what your kingdom has endured at the hands of mine."

"I do not blame you."

The brunette stared into his warm eyes, seeing that he meant every word he said. "I do have one more question..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you risk your life to infiltrate my kingdom? Had we learned of your true identity, you would have been beheaded and your kingdom left without a ruler. Why did you risk everything?"

"I did not want to risk more of my people's lives for my decision. I would rather lose my own head than have one of my men die for my poor judgment." Alex hesitated a moment. "I also wanted to get to know you personally."

His words made her heart flutter, but Josephine squashed down the feelings quickly. The only reason Alex wanted to know her personally was so he could pick his time and seize her. Nothing more, and she should not entertain the idea of romance with him. They each had their own land to rule. Separately. Never together.

The two finished their meal in silence, no further talk of politics needed. Whatever friendship had formed in Stonedale was severed now that she knew his true identity. Befriending the King of Shadowhaven was considered treason in her land.

"Princess," the King spoke as they approached her bedroom door.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Now that we've dealt with the issues of our kingdoms, perhaps you would like to join me tomorrow?"

"J-Join you?" the brunette stuttered, looking to him suspiciously.

"Yes. Shadowhaven is a very beautiful land, and I doubt that you will have another chance to see it. I would be honored to show you my kingdom."

The man spoke with such pride that it was hard for her to refuse. It would be several weeks before she could return to Stonedale, so why not take the opportunity to get to know the real Alex? "Do I truly have a choice, your grace?"

"You are not a prisoner here, Princess. You always have a choice."

Her cheeks flushed as her eyes dropped to the floor. The way he spoke to her and looked at her stirred so many feelings within her. His voice was calming, yet arousing to her. His eyes intense, yet tender. His touch innocent, yet captivating. Josephine knew that the best thing to do would be to remain in her room until the two kings reached an agreement. However, the temptation of King Alex was too hard to resist. "I would be honored to join you, your majesty."

An authentic smile curved his lips, reaching his eyes as he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Goodnight, Josephine."

"Goodnight, Alex." The brunette lingered in the door, watching him turn and leave. A wide smile lit up her face as she scurried into her room, closed the door, and leaned back against it. Despite the lies, despite the kidnapping, King Alex definitely had a hold on her heart. And she wasn't sure if she wanted him to ever let go. Her mind was warring with her heart, but in the moment, she decided to let her heart take the reigns. Josephine just hoped she would not later regret the decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I know all of these author notes seem to be the same, but you guys seriously have no idea how happy each of your reviews make me :) I wasn't sure the Jolex fandom would be on board with this type setting. It is a slow, old fashioned romance, you know? Nothing like the show, and not even jam packed with action & twists like **_**Scalpel**_ **, but I'm still SO glad you like it! :D That being said...despite the time, place, and station...the princess will have one night with her king xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 8

The following morning the Princess awoke slowly, stretching and groaning softly as her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her lips. Despite everything, she was happy to be here. In Shadowhaven, away from her home. Yes, she missed her uncle terribly, but it was nice to be away from the demands of court. And Jason. Not once did she have to endure his abuse. Plus, she was growing fond of Shadowhaven. The people were wonderful, and King Alex... The thought of him made her smile grow wider. He treated her with nothing but respect, even escorting her from her room. How romantic!

The thought of romance made her smile fade. She could never have romance with Alexander, King of Shadowhaven. They were from different lands, different kingdoms, and different crowns, each set to rule separately.

Josephine squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the thought from her mind. Her obligations would be waiting for her when she returned home. For now, she would live in the moment and enjoy her time with him.

The Princess shifted into a sitting position, stretching towards the ceiling once more before noticing the garments at the end of her bed. "Lady Avery?" she called, searching the room. Frowning slightly, the brunette retrieved the garments, gasping.

Riding pants?! He sent her riding pants?! She'd never worn pants a day in her life!

"Lady Avery!"

"Princess?" the woman called moments later, hurrying into the room. "Are you alright?"

"What are these?"

The redhead resisted the urge to laugh as the younger woman shook the clothing at her. "The King suggested you wear that today, Princess."

"I have never worn garments such as these a day in my life! How...improper!"

Lady Avery actually giggled as the offended brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand, Princess Josephine, but the King believes the attire is more appropriate for your activities today. You will be thankful, I assure you," she continued as the woman looked unconvinced.

Josephine looked to the garments skeptically a few moments before sliding from the bed. "Can you...help...me?"

"Of course."

Once the Princess was changed into the unfamiliar attire, the two joined Lord Avery in the dining room for breakfast.

"Where is the King?" the brunette inquired as the servants cleared the breakfast dishes.

"He's gathering the horses," Jackson informed her before rising to his feet. "We should be on our way."

"Horses?" the Princess asked, hurrying behind him as he left the room behind.

"Yes, we will be taking horses today. Have you never ridden a horse, Princess?"

Josephine frowned, seeing the teasing in his eyes. "Yes, of course," she lied with a roll of her eyes. "I've been riding since I was a child."

"Good, then you should be able to keep up."

Her frown deepened as she followed him from the castle. She was starting to not care for him at all. "Your majesty," she greeted with a smile, her annoyance with Jackson fading.

"Did you sleep well, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you." Her eyes shifted to the horses behind him. "We'll be riding today?"

"Yes, the day is perfect for riding," Alex replied, looking into the clear blue sky. "Does that bother you, Princess?"

"No, no, of course not... I just assumed we would take a carriage..."

"I rarely take a carriage," the King admitted. "I prefer to be on the same level as my people. We are all in this together."

Josephine sighed dreamily, her heart developing an even bigger soft spot for him. "How thoughtful."

"We should be leaving," Jackson shattered their moment of bliss after mounting his horse. "They are expecting us."

"Thank you, Lord Avery," the King rolled his eyes before grabbing the saddle and swinging onto his horse. "Have you ridden before, Princess?" he asked after seeing her hesitation.

"She's been riding since she was a child," his adviser smirked.

The brunette frowned deeply at Jackson. It was clear that he didn't believe her. Determined, she grabbed hold of the saddle and put her left foot in the stirrup. How hard could it be? She'd watched her uncle ride many times.

"Jackson," Alex scolded as his friend laughed at the struggling young woman. It was clear she'd never ridden before and didn't want to confess to it. He moved from the horse, walking over to her and covering her hand. "Please do not hurt yourself."

Her brows knit together and she opened her mouth to sass him, but stopped, seeing the true concern in his depths. He wasn't teasing her as Jackson did, but was showing her true concern. "I've always traveled by carriage," she admitted quietly.

"As you should. You should be protected at all costs." Alex gently removed her foot from the stirrup and called for his stable hand, sending the horse back to the stables. "You will ride with me, Josephine."

The brunette sighed in spite of herself, loving the sound of her name on his lips. He spoke her name so tenderly, so affectionately. Never had a man used that tone with her before. "I'm not sure how to..."

"I know," Alex cut her off gently, not making her admit that she didn't even know how to mount a horse. "I'll help you."

The Princess gasped softly as his hands settled at her waist, the warmth radiating through the blouse. One moment she was on the ground, and the next he had her lifted atop the horse. Before she could process that, his chest pressed to her back as he joined her. Her mind actually short circuited a moment. There was such power in this noble King. He lifted her onto the horse as if she weighed nothing.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, acutely aware of how close he was. His arms pressed to her sides as he gathered the reigns. His strong, toned legs brushed hers, and that chiseled chest of his pressed to her back.

"You seem flushed, Princess," Jackson smirked as he joined them.

"Quiet, Jackson!" she snapped, glaring at him.

Alex chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back, causing even more jolts of electricity in her core. "Do not mind Lord Avery, Princess. He is only teasing." The King sent his adviser a look, one that told him not to pester her.

The trio left the castle behind, riding several miles east of the castle.

"Where are we?" Josephine asked as the horses finally slowed to a trot near a large home. In reality, she hoped this is where their trip ended. She wasn't sure how much longer she could bear being in such close contact with the King of Shadowhaven. Alex had been quite the tour guide, telling her the facts of his land, but sadly, she didn't retain any of it. The only thing the young woman was aware of was his breath at her ear and his arms secured at her waist.

"This farm belongs to the Shepherds," the older man replied as he pulled on the reigns. "Derek was once a member of court, but he preferred the simple life."

"I do not blame him," the brunette mused.

"Nor do I," the King agreed, swinging to the ground and holding his hands up to her. "Careful, Princess."

Her ankle gave out on her, causing her to nearly tumble into his arms. "I'm so sorry, your grace. It-It's my ankle."

"Do not apologize. Are you alright? Can you walk?"

His tender care for her was still shocking at times. Jason never cared a thing about her or her comfort. He just wanted her crown. "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine."

"Did you get your foot caught in the stirrup, Princess?" Jackson smirked, appearing at the King's side.

"Jackson," Alex frowned.

"Greetings, your majesty!" a voice interrupted, an older dark-haired man waving as he approached them.

"Lord and Lady Shepherd," the King greeted in return, hugging them both. "It is nice to see you again."

"We have missed you, your grace," Lady Shepherd curtsied, her eyes shifting to Josephine. "Who is this?"

"Josephine, this is Derek and Meredith Shepherd," Alex introduced, dropping her formal title. "Derek and Meredith, this is Josephine, a friend of mine."

"Why have we never met this friend before?" Derek asked after greetings were exchanged.

"I have been with my family in another district," the brunette spoke up as the King hesitated. It wasn't technically a lie...not the whole truth either, but not really a lie.

"I hope all is well, dear," Lady Shepherd spoke up, concern filling her eyes.

"It is, thank you."

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion," the King shifted the attention away from his 'friend.' "I am giving Josephine a tour of the land and wanted to show her my crops."

"Yes, yes, of course," Lord Derek nodded. "I think you'll be happy, your grace. The rain was much needed."

The Princess followed them around the house, her mind racing. Had she heard him correctly? Did he say _his_ crops? Did the King of Shadowhaven honestly work the land? How...absurd!

The Shepherds invited Jackson inside, leaving the two outside.

"What a large farm," the brunette made conversation as she followed him. "Your land is very fruitful, your grace."

"Thank you, Princess," Alex smiled, ducking his head. "We have been blessed."

"We?"

"Yes," the man nodded, stopping before a small section of crops separate from the rest. "These are my crops."

Josephine turned wide eyes to the rows before her. "Y-Yours?"

"Yes. I tilled the land and prepared the soil myself." The King cleared his throat before continuing. "I wanted to balance what was being stolen from my farmers."

The brunette sighed, looking to him with admiration. "How very noble of you, Alex."

He smiled at her before squatting, digging his fingers into the soil. "Lord Shepherd was right. The rain is just what we needed." He reached into his pocket, retrieving a small garden fork and working it into the ground. Moments later he showed her a carrot, a proud smile on his face. "Want to try?"

"Me?" the Princess asked, surprised. "I've never..."

"Afraid to get your hands dirty, Princess?" he teased, his eyes dancing.

Josephine felt heat in her cheeks, a small curving her lips. His teasing didn't irritate her as Jackson's did. His teasing felt more...personal. "I'm not afraid of anything." She kneeled and held her hand out for the tool, digging it into the dirt as she'd seen him do moments earlier. She bit her lip, focusing on the task at hand, working her fingers in the soil and finally unearthing the carrot. "I did it!" she exclaimed, exhilarated.

"Yes, you did," he chuckled.

The brunette examined the carrot. It was perfect. "Not bad, Lord Verak," she teased, looking over to him. "Your crops are as good as the ones in Stonedale."

"Karev."

"What?"

"Karev," he cleared his throat. "Alexander, Alex, Karev."

"Karev," she mused his name before her eyes lit up. "Verak? That's the best you could do?"

The King outright laughed in spite of himself. "I had another name picked, but when I saw you...my mind went blank. Verak truly was the best I could do."

Her cheeks reddened as her gaze dropped. "Alex Karev," she repeated his name. "You can call me Jo."

"Jo?"

"I've always hated the name Josephine," the Princess admitted softly. "My mother picked the name since I would one day be Queen, but...she always called me Jo." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her mother. "I...I've...never told anyone that before..."

"Thank you for sharing it with me...Jo."

In that moment, in the middle of a carrot field, a bond was formed that would never be broken.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - If it matters, I wish I had nothing to do but write also! lol I'm seriously considering dropping the extra shifts so I can spend more time writing, that's how much I love you guys and your encouraging reviews :) I'm enjoying this setting, but your reviews are what inspire me to write more, more, more! And who says the Jolex fandom is small-90+ reviews for 8 chapters is AMAZING! Again, quality, not quantity! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 9

That evening, King Alex paced the floor of the library, his mind replaying the events of the day. What was meant to be an innocent outing had turned into one of the most sensual days of his life.

All because of a freaking horse.

The simple attire he'd provided the woman with was the first wrong decision he'd made. Or was it forgetting the female form? Either way, he'd never forget the way the pants hugged her hips and backside. Riding horses was the next bad move. A carriage would have definitely been the better choice. In the King's defense, what kind of royal didn't know how to ride horses? He was teaching Amber right now at the age of six! What was wrong with King Hunt, not teaching his niece how to ride? The man couldn't honestly think a carriage would always be available! Alex, however, would never forget the closeness of the ride to the farm. Her delicate frame fit perfectly against him, and her natural scent nearly drove him wild. It certainly had him thinking of more intimate moments with the Princess...

"Is something bothering you, your grace?" Jackson interrupted his thoughts, entering the library.

"Do you always know where I am?" the King snapped, then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Jackson simply pointed to the ceiling. "Perhaps you've forgotten where our bedroom is; we can hear your pacing. Loudly, I might add."

The older man ran a hand over his hair. "I never should have done this, Jackson! Never!"

"It was the only way to get King Hunt's attention, your grace."

"Starting a war would have been easier!"

"Easier for whom, sir?"

Alex sighed heavily, dropping into a nearby armchair. "I never expected to feel this way...not after my parents..."

His adviser hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "You do have options, your majesty. You can take the Princess as your bride and unite the kingdoms. End this blood stained history once and for all!"

The King wished it was that simple. He would love nothing more than to have Jo at his side, but... "She is engaged to another," he reminded his friend. "And Hunt would never allow it."

"What should we do then?"

"We must get her back to Stonedale. And quickly."

* * *

"Good morning," Josephine greeted the next morning as she entered the private dining. Her heart dropped, seeing Alex, Jackson, and April seated at the small dining table. A small part of her had hoped that she and King Karev would have a meal alone.

"Good morning, Princess, I trust that you slept well?" the King greeted, rising and pulling a chair out for her.

"Yes, thank you." Her brows knit together as she watched him return to his chair stiffly. Call her sensitive, but it seemed that there was a distance between them this morning. After yesterday, she'd hoped their bond had strengthened, but now... "What is this?" she asked as he presented her with a slip of paper.

"I am a man of my word," Alex replied simply. "This is the letter I am sending King Hunt." He watched as her eyes skimmed his writing, her head nodding in agreement. "Jackson will leave shortly to take this letter to the border," he informed her as he sealed the letter with the stamp of Shadowhaven.

"J-Jackson?" the Princess clarified, her eyes widening. "Jackson is going to take this letter to the border?"

"Would you prefer I send a pigeon?" the adviser smirked.

"You can't!" the brunette ignored his teasing. "They will know you had something to do with my kidnapping! They will take you prisoner, Lord Avery, and possibly behead you. You can't go!"

"I will not be caught, Princess," Jackson smirked. "I appreciate the concern, but trust me. I'll be fine."

"But..."

"He will be fine, Josephine," Alex spoke up, sighing in frustration. Why did she have to be so caring and compassionate? It would be much easier to distance himself from her if she weren't so enchanting.

The four finished their breakfast in silence, a palpable tension in the air between the royals.

Lord and Lady Avery left the two, April bidding Jackson farewell as he prepared for the journey to Stonedale.

The brunette looked over to the King. "Are you angry with me, your grace?" she asked softly, biting her lip.

"No, of course not," he replied immediately, looking over to her. How could he ever be angry with her? He was angry with himself for falling for the one person he could never have a relationship with. "I just have a lot on my mind, Princess."

"Are you afraid the letter will start a war?"

"I hope it doesn't."

Josephine hesitated, choosing her next words carefully. "H-Has anyone c-contacted you? Are they looking for me?"

"No," Alex sadly shook his head. "I believe they are searching every inch of Stonedale first," he hurried forward when her face fell. He couldn't bear for her to think that her people weren't even looking for her. "It has probably never entered their minds that we are responsible for your kidnapping."

"What about the attacks?" the young woman countered. "Whoever is behind them...he knows the truth. And he knows my disappearance is probably some sort of retaliation. How can he not tell my uncle? Uncle Owen has been through enough!"

The King reached out, taking her hands in spite of himself. He hated seeing her upset. "That is why I sent the letter, Princess. The truth will come out soon. Just be patient; you can return home soon."

The brunette looked to him. "I'm not sure if I w-want to..."

Alex stared at her, tempted to gather her in his arms, but managed to resist the urge. Getting closer to her would only make things harder when she did have to leave. And she would leave one day. She had a life in Stonedale; her life was not here with him. "Come with me, Jo." He released her hands and stood, offering his arm to her.

The woman's heart was a flutter. He used her name, her real name! Not the royal name required of a Queen, but the name of a woman who wanted a simple life with someone she truly cared for. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He knew that deepening their relationship was the last thing he should be doing, but having her ask if he was angry with her nearly broke his heart. He never wanted to hear that tone from her again. Jo deserved the world; she deserved the best a man had to offer. Alex was a strong man who had been through a lot in his life already. He could handle it. He was built for it. If he had to endure pain when she left, he would survive. What he couldn't endure was putting her at arms length now and hurting her. He could get hurt, but not her. Never her.

The Princess followed him, feeling his walls slowly crumbling. Whatever was bothering him when she entered the dining room had seemingly vanished, thank goodness. She didn't want what time they had left to be spent at odds. "Oh my gosh," she gasped as they stepped outside into a rose garden. "This is _beautiful_." Red roses were scattered as far as the eye could see, and the air smelled _wonderful_. She inhaled deeply, sighing in spite of herself.

"This was my mother's," the King spoke softly, gazing out over the roses. "April tends it now to keep her memory alive."

Jo hesitated, sensing the sadness in his voice. "Wh-Where is your mother?"

Alex lead her over to a bench, sitting beside her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

The older man took a deep breath. "The Karev family holds many dark secrets, Princess. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I want to know everything about you," she replied earnestly, her eyes begging him to continue.

The King was torn, wanting to tell her the truth, but not wanting her to know how truly messed up his line was. He looked away for a moment, then looked back to her, his will cracking. "M-My father may have been King," he began, "but he was a horrible man. He had many, many mistresses, ultimately breaking my mother's heart." The man hesitated, the memories of his mother in tears flooding his mind's eye. Pushing the thoughts aside, he continued. "My sister, Amber, was my mother's last chance to make an honest man of my father. What father doesn't adore his little girl?"

The Princess took his hand between hers, hearing his voice crack. She wasn't sure what to say to comfort him, so she just sat there, being there for him.

Alex cleared his throat before continuing. "He was a good father for a brief moment, but his old ways came back to haunt him. My mother...my mother...in her grief...committed suicide..."

"Oh Alex," the brunette gasped in horror, clutching his hand tightly. "I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"His grief consumed him," the man continued, his eyes fixated on the ground. "He drank himself to death, forcing the crown to me five years ago... What a legacy..."

Her hands slid up his arms, wrapping him to her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." The amount of pain he'd had to endure was truly heart breaking. How he was able to stand was beyond her, but then, he was such a _good_ man on top of it. A lesser man would have let his history ruin him, but not King Karev.

The King returned her embrace, turning his face into her hair and inhaling her scent. "I never wanted the crown," he confessed softly. "That kind of power taints people. I never wanted it...I vowed to never take the crown or to marry...but now..." Now, he had the crown, _and_ he was tempted to marry.

"Alex," Jo spoke his name softly, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "You are _nothing_ like your father. Nothing! You are the most noble, honorable man I have ever met in my entire life. Do not close off your heart so you don't make his mistakes... You deserve love..." Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze shifted to her lips. "It is so easy to fall in love with you..."

His mouth pressed to hers, finally tasting her as he'd longed to do for weeks now. The King's hand went to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him as his mouth parted hers, his tongue exploring her thoroughly. If this was the one time he was going to give in to her, he was going to make it worth his while.

The Princess returned his kiss, her carnal desires taking over. Her hands gripped his shoulders, one sliding up his neck and tangling in his hair. Alex was the first man to kiss her this way...she'd _never_ allowed Jason to kiss her like this.

And as soon as it started, it was over.

The King broke away from her, his mind finally reigning in his body. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, staggering to his feet. "I should not have done that...I apologize..."

"Alex!" Jo called into his retreating back as he turned and left.

He kept walking, despite wanting to go back to her. Alex had allowed himself one moment of weakness, but it could not happen again. No matter the connection between them, she had to return to her land. Her crown. Her fiancee.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hello, most awesome readers ever :D It still blows my mind how much you guys are enjoying this setting! To answer one question, I think this story will be around 16-18 chapters long. I have several definite points I still need to hit and a definite ending, but I'm just not sure how long or little it will take me to get there. Sometimes stuff just comes out of nowhere lol myjklove, I wanted to send you a direct message, buuuuuuut, I can't do that ;) First off, thank you for your *years* of reviews! And do not feel uneasy about a critique-thank you! Funnily enough, it wasn't a critique to me, cause the abruptness is what I wanted. King Alex wants to be the good, noble King, but when he's around Jo, it all goes out the window! He may do things he doesn't even plan...like kissing her ;) But, our poor tortured King always reigns his mind in *ugh* Hope you guys enjoy this chapter... xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 10

The King left the garden quickly, despite her cries after him. Leaving her behind was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but it was better for her in the long run. How could he be so stupid?! He retreated to his study, closing the door and leaning back against it. What was this spell she had over him?! Alex was a sensible man who rarely acted on impulse. He thought through things long and hard, made a logical decision, and always stuck to his plans.

Until her.

Josephine had stirred nothing but impulse since the day he met her. First, he'd spent entirely too much time with her in Stonedale. Then, on impulse, he'd attacked her fiancee. Who could forget the rushed kidnapping? And now a kiss? A kiss?! The King had decided to be formally friendly with her, and then in a moment of weakness, he kissed her! Not only was she an engaged woman, but the _princess_ of an enemy kingdom! Had he been in Stonedale, he'd be without his head!

How did this woman have such power over him that she could turn his life completely upside down? In a matter of weeks she had turned him into an impulsive fool!

Alex shook his head as his mind continued racing. Josephine, Jo, was the future Queen of Stonedale. And engaged! Yes, Jason was a man of questionable character, but the fact remained that she was engaged. The woman would marry a man from her own land. Not him, never him. Jo would never be his.

It was clear that the King could not trust himself around her, and as much as it pained him, he would have to distance himself from her. It would be better for them both.

* * *

Several weeks passed with the King keeping his word. April spent most of her time with the Princess while he remained in his study focusing on the tasks of his kingdom. He spent more time than necessary at the Shepherd farm so that he could have more distance from her. Having her in his castle was too much a temptation. Some nights he lingered at her door, wanting to enter and apologize, but his mind reigned in his gut actions. It was better this way.

Jackson had become the go-between, delivering messages when necessary.

"What is it now, Jackson?" Jo sighed heavily one morning as she brushed threatening tears from her eyes. Not seeing Alex was killing her. Why had he put such an abrupt distance between them? Didn't he realize that their time was limited, and he was wasting it?!

"After not hearing from King Hunt, I returned to Stonedale..."

"How can you do that?!" the brunette exclaimed. "How can you just...enter my land and no one notice you?!"

"Ssshhhh," April soothed, putting her hand on the woman's arm.

The adviser smirked proudly. "I am very good at my tasks, Princess."

"Arrogance is not a good color on you, Lord Avery."

"Confidence, your grace, confidence," he corrected with a smirk. "I have spent several nights in the saloons of Stonedale and have learned quite a bit from the loose lipped drunkards."

Josephine frowned at his choice of words. "Well?"

Lord Avery hesitated. Alex had asked that he avoid the truth if necessary, but the adviser thought the woman deserved to know. "I believe Jason is intercepting our letters to King Hunt. We have yet to receive a reply to your kidnapping. It is clear your uncle is unaware of the attacks as well." Jackson took a deep breath before continuing. "It is also believed that you are dead, Princess."

The brunette gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. " _What_?!"

The adviser nodded solemnly. "The people have been told that since you have not been found alive, they are now searching for your body so that you may have a proper burial."

"No!" the young woman exclaimed. "Alex's letter said that I am alive and well! Jason _knows_ that I'm alive!"

"But Owen does not," Jackson reminded her gently. "Your fiancee believes that he will be next in line for the crown. By any means necessary..."

"Poor Owen," the Princess whispered, her eyes welling with tears. He had already been through so much, and now? Now he thought his last living family member was gone too? How much was one person supposed to endure? The woman cried softly, burying her face in her hands. How could Jason do this to him?! Didn't the man care at all about the King?!

Lord Avery cleared his throat uncomfortably as April wrapped the young woman in a hug. "I am sorry, Princess. I-Is there anyone I can speak to? Someone who could perhaps speak to King Hunt and tell him the truth?"

The brunette forced the tears to stop, pushing aside her own feelings. Part of being Queen was doing what was best for your people, no matter how torn up you were inside. Her uncle deserved to know the truth, and there had to be a way to tell him. She bit the inside of her cheek, her mind churning. "Leah!" she exclaimed after several long moments.

"Your servant?"

"Yes," the woman nodded eagerly. "Her quarters are separate from the castle. If we can get her a letter, then she can give it to Owen!"

"What about Jason, dear?" the redhead asked gently. "Does he deal with the servants?"

"No," the Princess spat with a crinkled nose. "All he cares about is the crown. He never engages with the servants."

Jackson nodded, considering the idea. "You could write the letter yourself so that your uncle knows it is not a trick."

"Yes!"

"Good. I will tell the King."

"No!" the word erupted from the brunette's core. "I want to see him."

The adviser shook his head. "The King is occupied in his study." The man's mouth dropped as she moved from the bed, gathered her skirts, and hurried from the room. "Princess!"

"Jackson, don't," April stopped him, putting her hand to his arm.

Josephine moved through the castle quickly, determination in her steps. If he refused to see her, that was fine. She would find him herself and force him to face her. Minutes later her hands pushed open the doors of the study, similar to that moment weeks ago.

Alex looked up, his eyes filled with pain. The man looked terrible. Dark circles surrounded his hollow eyes. Clearly their time apart had taken a toll on him. "Princess," his voice cracked as he took her in before looking to the papers on his desk. "I am occupied. Please send all messages by Jackson."

"No," the Princess spoke boldly, causing him to look at her again. "My whole life has been decided for me! My father, my uncle, Jason! I _refuse_ to let you do the same, especially when it is hurting us both!" She crossed the study, took his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. The woman who had been ruled by men her whole life had finally taken a stand. She had finally found something worth fighting for; rather, someone worth fighting for.

Alex got lost in her kiss, responding immediately. Tasting her again was like a soothing balm to his hurting heart. "I can not seem to resist you," he whispered when they parted, pressing his forehead to hers.

Jo stroked his cheek gently as she smiled in spite of herself. "Why do you have to?" she asked softly. "Can't we have this time together?" They both knew their time together was brief; why couldn't they just be happy?

The King's arm snaked around her waist, lifting her onto the desk easily as his mouth claimed her. His kisses became hungry, passionate, as his hands settled on her hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of her skirt. Her arms circled his neck, holding him close in case he tried to come to his senses. It seemed sensibility was the last thing on his mind as he kissed her over and over, dipping his tongue in her mouth before kissing across her cheek and down her neck. The Princess moaned softly, her body arching into him of its own accord. Never had a man aroused such wanton longing in her before! "Alex," she whispered his name, causing him to push her closer to him, their heated bodies pressing together as her hands skimmed across his broad shoulders and down his chest.

"Your majesty, I, OH!" Jackson exclaimed, stepping into the study and spinning around and putting his back to the royals. "My apologies."

"What is it?" the King growled, putting his head to her shoulder as he gathered himself. "It had better be good." The young woman put her face to his chest, panting softly as she composed herself, calming the fire in her core.

"I have prepared for the trip to Stonedale."

"What trip to Stonedale?"

"The Princess has not told you?"

"No, I haven't, Jackson," the brunette frowned, making her disdain for him well known.

Alex chuckled low in his throat as he helped her from the desk and adjusted her bodice. "You may turn around, Jackson," he rolled his eyes. "You have a plan?" he pressed forward as if his friend had not walked in on their tryst.

"Princess Josephine suggested that we send a letter to Leah, her servant," the adviser explained. "She believes that Leah will be able to give the letter to the King since Jason is intercepting the others."

"That is a wonderful idea," the King nodded, looking over to the brunette.

"Jackson suggested I write the letter myself so that Uncle Owen will know it is not a trick."

"Right," Alex agreed, reaching into his desk drawer and retrieving some stationery and a quill. He pulled out the desk chair, motioning for her sit.

The brunette took another breath to calm her emotions before sitting and beginning to pen the letter. The words flowed easily as she told her uncle of the attacks and King Alex's repeated attempts to contact him and avoid a war. The Princess explained that his letters were ignored, and they kidnapped her to get his attention. Jo tilted her head as she wrote of how well she had been treated and how noble the people of Shadowhaven were. She ended the letter with a plea for her uncle to make contact so that they could fix this mess. The young woman knew that she should tell Uncle Owen of Jason's involvement, but she would deal with that when she was returned to Stonedale. She wanted to handle her fiancee personally.

After the King sealed the letter, Jackson tucked it safely into his pocket and left the castle, headed for Stonedale once more.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the royals as they stared at one another. This was it; the beginning of the end of their time together. Owen would definitely be receiving this letter, and negotiations would be made soon thereafter.

The King cleared his throat and adjusted his tunic. "Come with me, Princess."

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"It is time I prepare you for your return to Stonedale." If she had to return to her home, the least he could is make sure that she was never abused again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hey readers! Sorry for no update last week! I was creatively frustrated, as you can tell from the first chapter of** _ **Obsession**_ **lol A guest reviewer posted over there that they're concerned that I won't finish this story, but no worries! This story is my top priority :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Princess Josephine bit her lip as she gathered her skirts and followed Alex through the halls of his castle. Honestly, she'd hoped they could resume their previous activities, but she supposed it was best that they didn't. She couldn't return to her kingdom without her flower in tact. Lord, she could not think of those things! Owen would certainly have his head! "Where are we going?" she whispered, pushing her thoughts aside, as he opened a door leading to a staircase that winded downwards.

"To the training grounds."

"Tr-Training grounds?"

The King turned, causing her to stop. "I have seen what that man is capable of, Jo. I can not send you back to him without having you prepared." His fists balled at his sides instinctively. "All I can do is teach you to defend yourself. Will you defend yourself against him?"

"Absolutely." The word left her tongue immediately. The thought of being able to stand up to him put a lift in her soul.

"Good." Alex held her gaze a moment before turning and continuing down the stairs.

The brunette gasped as they entered the underground training area. Agreeing to defend herself was one thing, but seeing the serious environment made her heart beat a little faster. Would she truly be able to strike Jason? Maybe, in the heat of the moment, her self preservation would kick in, and she'd be able to get him off of her. "This looks...intense."

"This is where I train my soldiers."

"Y-You train them?" Owen hadn't trained a soldier a day in his life!

Alex smiled patiently. It was clear to him that Owen was not as interactive a King as he chose to be. Nothing was wrong with that, they just each chose to lead their kingdoms differently. "Yes, I do. If we are lead into a war, I will be out there with my men. Prepared."

"There will not be a war," the young woman promised.

Again, the man smiled affectionately. "When King Owen finds out that we, I am behind your kidnapping...I am sure we will be in war."

"I will do what I can to stop him," she assured him.

"I know you will, Princess." Alex took her hand, guiding her to the center of the training area. "Once you return to Stonedale, do your best not to anger Jason. He is still a man and can easily overpower you. I am not teaching you how to brawl with him, only how to defend yourself if he pushes his will on you. Do not start a fight with him, Jo."

"Pity," she smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The corner of the King's mouth quirked upward, but he straightened it quickly. "From what I saw in the library, he usually...hits you with an open hand?" The man had to force the words out, an anger stirring within him at the thought of anyone abusing such an amazing woman.

"Yes," Jo nodded, biting her lower lip. "He'll, uh, grab my arm t-too."

"Right," the man nodded. "After striking him, I strongly encourage that you get away from Jason as quickly as possible. Run, scream, do whatever you have to do, okay?" The woman nodded. "Promise me, Jo."

"I promise," she spoke softly, staring into his worried depths. It seemed that Alex was very concerned for her safety. The thought of him caring so deeply for her made her heart flutter. "Shall we begin?"

The King took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for how to teach a young woman to defend herself. Training his soldiers was much easier; he'd simply instruct as he tossed them around. He didn't dare rough up Jo, even in the matter of teaching. The woman had already had to endure more than a woman should ever have to. "The first time, you will catch him off guard," he began teaching, "so it will be easier for you to get away from him. Each time after that, he will be prepared." He hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "It would be much easier if you would inform your uncle..."

"I will, when the time is right, Alex." The Princess took a deep, steady breath. "Uncle Owen will be upset when I return. I am the only blood relative he has left. Once things have settled down, and I convince him not to start a war, I will tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I hope that he will end our engagement."

"I hope so too, Princess," the King whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and putting his forehead to hers. "I do not want to return you to a place where you will be hurt."

"I do not want to return to Stonedale, either," the brunette whispered, closing her eyes. "I believe that I would not ever want to return...even if I was not engaged." The confession left her lips timidly. What she spoke was actually treason to Stonedale. As heir to the throne, Josephine was required to accept the crown and lead her people. What she was telling the King of Shadowhaven was that she wanted to remain in his land...with him.

"Do not speak of such things," Alex whispered, his heart aching for her. "We both know that is impossible." It would already be extremely difficult to let her go, but hearing that she wanted to stay made it nearly unbearable.

"I want to stay," the Princess opened her eyes, looking to him, "with you."

"Ssshhhh," he brought his finger to her lips. "We can not change our circumstances. We must simply be thankful for the time we've had together."

The two remained in a quiet embrace, each wishing that their circumstances had been different. Their time together was slipping through their fingers, and it wouldn't be long before they were in their separate kingdoms once again.

Alex broke the hold first, insisting that he begin his lesson. Otherwise he would hold her forever. "When he moves to strike you, hold your arm up to block him."

"Like this?"

He curved his hand around her elbow, lifting her arm slightly. "A little higher."

The brunette bit her lip, his touch sending jolts of electricity through her veins. "Right, sorry."

Luckily, the pampered princess was a quick learner and was filled with suppressed rage. Strength flowed through her muscles as she blocked the King's many strikes. Once Alex was comfortable with her form, he didn't hold back. If Jason was going to come at her full force, he had to do the same. It bothered him to even act as if he would strike her, but Jo blocked each of his attempts.

"Very good," he praised.

"Thank you," the royal blushed before biting her lip. "You said that the first time I would catch him off guard, but...he would be prepared each time after...what do I do then?"

Alex stepped closer to her, taking her wrist in his hand. "Thrust the heel of your hand in an upwards motion at his nose."

The Princess gasped in spite of herself. "That will break his nose!"

"Yes," the older man nodded. "If he attempts to strike you after you have blocked him...I assure you that he will be angry, Princess."

Jo chewed her lip, hoping that it wouldn't come to that. Yes, Jason angered her on many occasions, but she hoped she would never hurt him in such a permanent way. "Is that all?"

"We have much to learn, Jo. Much." Alex taught the young woman how to strike the knee when her fiancee grabbed her by the arm. Again, she learned quickly and put much strength behind her movements. It seemed the lessons were a form of therapy for her. A way of healing from the years of abuse she'd endured.

"What happens if he catches me?" Josephine inquired as they sipped water during a brief break. "You have encouraged me to run...what if he catches me?"

The King smiled softly. Always thinking one step ahead. "Turn around," he instructed before moving behind her and securely wrapping his arms around her waist. "He will probably hold you like this..."

The Princess closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his chest against her back and his arms around her. It reminded her of the day he showed her the farm. "I hope he never holds me like this," she admitted quietly.

Alex chuckled in her ear, causing her to shiver. "A desperate man will surprise you, Jo. When he realizes that you're fighting back, he'll know that the crown is slipping from his grasp." It was a sad truth, but still truth. "He will do whatever he can to make you submit to him."

"I will _never_ submit to him."

"I am glad to hear that. You should submit to no one."

The brunette closed her eyes at his words. His voice always softened when he spoke highly of her. Her back relaxed against his chest for a brief moment before she straightened. "What do I do in this situation, your grace? My arms are pinned by yours."

"Stomp on his foot. When his hold releases, drive your elbow into his chest."

"Here?" she put her elbow to his sternum.

"Easy," he chuckled, shifting away from her slightly. "It will knock the wind out of him, and you'll have plenty of time to run."

As the days passed, Alex continued to teach Jo the skills she would need upon returning to her home. He not only taught her self defense, but also how to wield a sword and ride a horse. The sword work took a bit longer, as the woman had never lifted a sword a day in her life. First, she had to build her strength to hold it before she could swing and fight with the blade.

Jackson returned to the castle amid the training. He had been able to locate Leah and give her the letter. The servant promised to give the letter to the King the day after he left.

Despite the intimacy of the lessons, the King distanced himself from the young woman after his adviser returned to the kingdom. Josephine could sense the wall he'd put up again. His body was there, responding to the holds and touches, but his mind had clearly checked out. She knew that he was doing it for the good of them both, but it still hurt her that he could turn off his feelings so easily.

Except that it wasn't easy for him. Being close to her ripped out a piece of his heart each and every day. Alex had fallen completely in love with the Princess of Stonedale. He loved every single thing about her. He loved how her brow crinkled when she was frustrated. He loved the way she laughed when she was happy. He even loved her witty comebacks when he teased her. But most of all, he loved her good, wonderful heart. The woman was voluntarily putting aside her own happiness for the good of her people. The people of Stonedale would never know what she had endured for them. They would never know how she had given up a chance at true love...for them.

"You're ready," Alex informed her one afternoon after she knocked the sword from his hand. "Jason will never hurt you again."

"All thanks to you," Jo smiled proudly. "You are a wonderful teacher."

"And you are a wonderful student."

The brunette felt the heat in her cheeks as she looked down to the floor and bit her lip. "I-Is that it...our time together...is it over?"

The King pursed his lips a moment before speaking. "I expect a letter from your uncle any day now, Jo. I am sure that he will want to see that you are alive and well before any agreement is met. Then..." He nearly choked on the words, but cleared his throat, forcing himself to continue. "He will take you back to Stonedale...back to your castle..."

The Princess looked away, a feeling of sadness consuming her. "That's it then?"

"It has to be."

Jo looked to him, seeing the pain that she knew was mirrored in her own soul. "I...I lo..."

"Your majesty," April's voice shattered the moment as she descended the stairs to the training area. "Dinner is ready. Princess, I will help you wash up."

"Of course, Lady Avery," the young woman replied politely, looking to Alex a moment before leaving the training area.

The King climbed the stairs slowly, tempted to retreat into his study until King Hunt sent for his niece's return. He wasn't sure how much more he could endure. Yes, he had enjoyed the time with her, but it was making it harder and harder to let her go. He didn't want her to leave! He wanted Jo to remain in the castle, with him, at his side. They could rule Shadowhaven together, and someone else could rule Stonedale. Sadly, he knew it could never happen. Her heart belonged with her kingdom, as it should. Their lands would always have the highest priority.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hey readers! Thank you for the continued support! :D And I love that you get the** _ **Friends**_ **reference hehehe I'm sure this chapter will make you very, very happy :) Buuuuuuuuut, I'm not gonna lie to you. Heartbreak is coming :*(**

* * *

Chapter 12

Days passed with no contact from Owen. The Princess tried to remain calm-it would take a day for Owen to collect himself and write back, then another few days for the letter to reach the border, then a few more days for the letter to reach Alex's castle. She chose to have faith that Leah had been able to give him the letter. The future Queen refused to believe that Jason had intercepted.

Several more days passed before news arrived that made her happy, yet broke her heart at the same time.

April knocked on the brunette's door quietly one morning. "Princess?" she asked, poking her head inside.

Jo turned, smiling softly at the woman she now considered a friend. "April, how many times have we been through this? Call me Jo, please."

"Jo," the redhead smiled, stepping inside the room and smoothing her hands down her lavender skirts. "The King received a letter this morning from your kingdom. From Owen."

"Why hasn't he told me himself?"

The older women pursed her lips. "You know how he is..."

"I know that he's wasted our time!" the brunette exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and beginning to pace. "I am sure my uncle will do whatever it takes to have me returned safely to Stonedale."

"Yes."

The Princess looked to the floor, shaking her sadly. "O-Our time is over now."

April took a small step closer to her, biting her lip. "Aren't you happy?"

Jo hesitated, wringing her hands. "I-I'm not s-sure I want to go home," she confessed softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have a real family here... Yes, I love my uncle, but... You and I have become friends, great friends... And Jackson, he's like that annoying big brother that you want to drown, but you love him anyway..."

The redhead chuckled softly at the reference to her husband.

"Alex," Jo breathed his name. She wasn't even sure what to think of King Alex anymore. Yet again he had distanced himself from her. Yes, she understood why he was doing it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. The Princess thought that they had overcome their royal stations, at least while they still had time, but apparently she was wrong.

"You care for him, don't you?" Lady Avery ventured carefully.

"Yes," the woman nodded, a tear straying down her cheek. "Not that it matters..."

"Oh, Jo," April sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulder. "He's stubborn, especially when he thinks he's right," she soothed as the Princess sniffed against her shoulder. "I hope he will come to his senses before it's too late."

Jackson lingered in the doorway a few moments, clearing his throat before knocking on the door softly. "Princess?"

The brunette pulled from her friend, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes, Lord Avery?"

"The King requests your presence."

Jo adjusted her skirts and nodded, following the couple from her room towards the throne room. All she could hope was that the letter had made Alex realize what was about to happen. They had both known all along that she would have to return to Stonedale, but now it was real. Uncle Owen had responded, and it was time for arrangements to be made. She would soon be leaving Shadowhaven forever. Maybe the King had finally come to his senses and would make use of their remaining moments together.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Princess Josephine," Alex greeted formally when the trio arrived to the throne room. "I assume you have heard that a letter arrived from Stonedale?"

"I have," she returned the formality.

The King extended the letter towards her. "Would you like to read it?"

The brunette's fingers trembled slightly as she reached for the letter. This was the first time she had contact with her land in months. Owen must be worried sick! She unfolded the letter, her eyes skimming over his familiar script. A gasp caught in her throat, tears filling her eyes, as she read the pain in his words. The man had believed she was dead! Her letter was the first letter he had received regarding the situation. Owen promised that when she was returned, he would find out who was behind the attacks and intercepting his letters, and he would be properly punished.

Alex shifted uncomfortably as he watched the range of emotions cross her face. He had done a terrible, terrible thing by bringing her here. His reasons at the time might have seemed pertinent, but now, none of that mattered. He had taken this woman from her home, her family, and held her captive. It was clear to him that she needed to return to Stonedale as quickly as possible. "I am sorry for your time spent away from your home, Princess," he spoke sincerely. "We will leave in the morning for your return to Stonedale."

Jo jarred, her mind short circuiting as the King stood and left the room in a few quick strides. Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! They were leaving tomorrow?! "T-Tomorrow?" she stuttered the word, turning wide eyes to April. "We leave tomorrow?!"

April turned to Jackson, who cleared his throat. "That is what the King ordered."

The brunette rocked back, the weight of the realization hitting her hard. She clutched the letter in her hand and hurried from the room.

"Jackson," his wife hissed, stepping closer to her husband. "Talk to him, talk to Alex! _Please_!"

"He has made up his mind, April."

"His mind is clouded! He's so focused on doing the right thing that he can't see how much he is hurting her. The woman loves him! Our King deserves to be happy, for once in his life. And he's ruining it!"

Jackson sighed heavily, running his hand over his head. "I will see what I can do." He placed a kiss to her cheek before turning and leaving the throne room. "I thought I would find you here," he said as he entered the King's study.

"I will need you to ride ahead so you can alert the Stonedale guards at the border that we are coming," Alex moved forward with his plan. "The Princess will travel by carriage, which will slow us down by a day or two."

The adviser pursed his lips. "And if they bring an army?"

"You think our soldiers should follow us?"

"Yes," his friend nodded. "They can leave the castle a few hours after your departure."

"Notify them please." Alex looked down to the documents on the desk, clearly finished with the conversation.

Jackson cleared his throat nervously. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"We must be prepared for a war. Otherwise we will be killed and Shadowhaven will have no ruler."

"I mean about Princess Josephine. You are moving very quickly, your grace."

"She misses her uncle. She needs to be returned to her home."

"Yes, of course," he nodded, "but I ask that you not ruin the time you have left."

Alex's brows knit together. "What are you implying, Lord Avery?"

The adviser was not shaken by the formality. His friend generally let his displeasure be known by his choice of words. "I am not implying a thing, your majesty. I am outright saying that it is clear you care for the Princess. At least to me it is. The Princess left the room in tears at your rapid dismissal of her. Perhaps you would like to ammend that."

The King's mouth dropped as the man turned and left the study. Were his feelings so transparent? Had the woman actually left in tears? The thought of being the source of her unhappiness was like a knife to his gut. He thought he was doing everything in his power not to hurt her! He never wanted to hurt her! Keeping her here was what was hurting her! Alex began to pace the study, his mind churning. Was it possible that the woman cared for him as well? Even after he had pushed her away so many times in hopes of not hurting her? Could she still care for him, even after all of that?

There was only one way to find out.

On impulse, the royal straightened his tunic and left his study, moving quickly to the woman's room.

"O-Oh!" the brunette greeted, clearly surprised that it was him at the door. "Your majesty."

Alex winced at the return to the formal exchanges. "Jo," he said her name softly, tenderly.

"Alex?"

The King reached out, cupping her cheek and drawing her close to him. "I have been foolish," he whispered, putting his forehead to hers. "So, so foolish."

"Yes you have," she agreed, her voice just as soft.

The two held one another for several long, silent moments, their souls connecting. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" he finally spoke, looking into her eyes.

"Of course." Their was no more time for stubborn games. Their time together was slipping through the hourglass, and they had to make the most of it.

* * *

That evening, the two royals enjoyed a quiet dinner together, side by side. Going against traditional seating, the two sat as close to one another as possible, giving the meal an intimate feel. The two spoke of the days of travel ahead, and how Josephine would lead Owen in search of the man behind the attacks. They chose to speak of the positive aspects of the future rather than linger on the heartbreaking fact that they would no longer be together. The Princess of Stonedale also promised to pursue opening the border that separated the kingdoms. They were no longer the enemies of the past; they could quite possibly be friends of the future. It would be an uphill climb, but it did not mean that it was impossible.

After dinner, the King took her hand, walking her back to her room quietly. The two looked at one another for several moments before he released her hand and stepped away. This was it; the end of their time together. No matter their feelings, no matter how unhappy they were, no matter how their hearts would break, they each had separate kingdoms to rule.

Josephine felt the gasp catch in her throat as her heart lurched when he turned away from her. "This is it?" she asked, her voice cracking. "This is how we end things?"

Alex turned back, looking at her. "Jo," her name came out jaggedly as he crossed the distance between them, his hand going to the back of her neck as his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. She returned his kiss hungrily, her hands going to his shoulders, then smoothing around to his back.

The kiss became hungrier, more desperate as their bodies pressed together, not able to get enough of one another. It was as if they just realized that this was truly their last night together.

In one swift motion, the King scooped her into his arms, turning away from her room as he kept kissing her.

"Where...are...we going," Jo breathed against his mouth between kisses, aroused at his obvious strength.

"My bed."

The word sent a shiver down her spine and a fire to other parts of her body. Bed, his bed. She was going to share his bed.

Once in his chambers, Alex set her to her feet, throwing his arm behind him absently in an attempt to close the door. Her hands smoothed down his chest, gripping the edge of the tunic and pulling it upward and tossing the garment aside. The tips of her fingers skimmed across his warm, muscled chest, studying him in a way that she never had before. The King groaned against her mouth, his arm snaking around her waist and spinning her around abruptly. He gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, his lips assaulting the back of her neck as his fingers worked her dress loose. Jo pushed the garment down her body as he continued to kiss across her shoulders as he loosened the corset.

Lord he had to work hard to finally feel her naked form, but it was definitely worth it. Alex turned her around to face him, kissing her once more as she pressed to him, her body somehow knowing what to do. He lifted her with one arm, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

Jo gasped in spite of herself as the plushness of his feather bed met her back. She truly was in King Alex's bed, the fleeting thought arousing her even more. She bit her lip, watching intently as he freed himself from his pants and joined her in bed.

"You're a..." he started, his hungry eyes exporing her beautiful naked form.

"Don't worry about that," she replied, reaching up and pulling him down to her, kissing him over and over.

The older man barely managed to check his desire for her before completely devouring her completely. He broke from her mouth, kissing across her cheek and down her neck. Jo slid her hands over his shoulders and down his back as he continued across her collarbone, causing her entire body to tremble in anticipation. She was ready to have him.

Alex took his time with her, exploring her body with his mouth, tasting every inch of the trembling woman. He kissed over her knee and down her calf as his hand smoothed over her heated center, causing her to arch and moan his name softly. The sound was the best thing he'd heard in his entire life.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued to torment her. The Princess enjoyed the attention, but the desire for him was about to drive her wild. She wanted the large arousal she'd felt against her hip sinking into her and fulfilling the need that was raging in her body.

In tune to her desires, the King kissed up her body, taking her mouth as his head pressed against her hot opening, preparing her. Jo's fingers dug into his back in anticipation. Alex pushed into her slowly, feeling her tense and tighten around him. A sharp cry vibrated against his mouth as her body jerked, then finally relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he broke from her, searching her eyes for a sign of pain.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, her body fully relaxing and sinking into the bed. Adjusting to him.

He shifted slightly, causing her eyes to droop closed as a soft moan parted her lips. His mouth went to her neck, kissing the tender flesh as he picked up a rhythm, making love to the Princess of Stonedale. The sound of her soft moans of pleasure was music to his ears. The King's hand slid to her leg, cupping under her knee and lifting slightly.

The woman arched, crying out his name as she saw fireworks behind her lids. An explosion of pleasure erupted in her whole body, causing her to shake against him. Alex took her mouth hotly as his body quivered beneath her touch. Lord have mercy, what had he just done to her?!

The older man panted as his body finally stopped trembling his release, and he turned on his side beside her. Jo groaned softly as she snuggled against his body. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she noticed the sheen of sweat on his muscles. It seemed she wasn't the only one who enjoyed herself.

Alex slid his arm under her body, drawing her closer to him as her knee slipped between his. His fingers toyed in her hair as they lay together. Neither of them had to say a word. Tomorrow would bring a new batch of worries, but for now, they were happy. They would hang on to the moment as long as possible.

Because once their happiness was cracked...it would come shattering to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey readers! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Finally, huh ;) The flood of reviews was amazing, even though fanfic didn't post them right away *eye roll* Things start to pick up here as we near the end of the story. I hope you enjoy! xoxo**

 ***I always write my A/N before the chapter, and I'm writing this after... I actually teared up while writing parts of this. Also, B, there's something in here just for you :) ***

* * *

Chapter 13

The next morning, the brunette's eyes fluttered open slowly, her eyes adjusting to the new surroundings. She wasn't in her room in Shadowhaven, nor her bedroom in Stonedale. She was in the King of Shadowhaven's room. His bed, in fact. A slow smile curved her lips as she shifted over, seeing that he was already awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Alex greeted, his voice husky from the night of lovemaking. "Did you sleep well?" he asked before leaning in and placing his lips to her temple.

Jo hummed softly, closing her eyes at his touch. "What moments I slept, yes," she giggled softly, stretching. A groan caught in her throat at the new sensations in her body. Good sensations, but definitely things she'd never felt before last night.

"Did I hurt you?" the King asked, concern crinkling his brow.

"No, not at all," she promised him quickly. "I'm just..."

"Sore?"

"Yes..."

The older man kissed the corner of her mouth before leaving the bed, retrieving his pants from the floor and stepping into them quickly. "Turn over."

"What are you..."

"Turn over." Once she obliged, Alex sat beside her, rubbing his hands together before moving them over her shoulders, massaging her flesh tenderly.

Jo moaned in spite of herself, her eyes closing as his hands slid between her shoulder blades, down her back, the heels of his palms working circles against her muscles. "That feels so good," she sighed as he moved down to her legs, working his fingers along her calf muscles.

"As good as last night?" the King chuckled, a low sexy sound that made her want him again.

"Nothing will be as good as last night," the matured Princess replied, turning onto her back and pulling him to her. Her hands slid up and down his back as they kissed, her legs opening voluntarily as he settled between her. As if they'd been doing this for ages. Their bodies just knew what to do with one another.

Alex made love one final time to the woman he loved before duty called. One of the guards knocked on the door as they came down from their climax of passion, informing him that Jackson had left the night before, and the soldiers were ready.

"Soldiers?" Jo questioned, looking to him. "You're bringing soldiers?"

The King sighed, feeling her body stiffen in his embrace. "Only as a precaution. I do not plan to start a war, but if the Stonedale soldiers are there, I do not want to be caught off guard." He leaned in, placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I will never attack your people first, Jo."

Her body immediately relaxed. "I know, I'm sorry," she whispered, working her fingers in his hair as she looked at him. Lord, how she loved him. Not because of last night, even though that was very, very enjoyable. She loved the man he was, his honor, his maturity. His goodness. The brunette wanted to tell him, but not the morning after, not when her words could be spawned from wonderful lovemaking.

Certainly not the morning she would leave to return to her kingdom.

Perhaps they should just leave things as they were. Maybe some things didn't have to be put into words.

Alex left the bed first, retrieving his pants once again and pulling them on before turning and offering his hand to her. The woman groaned as she stood on wobbly feet, grasping onto his arms for support. He brought her against his chest, holding her close, wanting one last moment with her.

Then, his eyes landed on the stained bed sheets. Blood. Her blood. Her virginity. The Princess of Stonedale would never be a virgin Queen as she was supposed to be. Her husband, her King would know of her transgression when their bed was not stained with her innocence.

Jo looked up to him, then turned, following his gaze to the stained sheets. "I gave it to you freely, Alex," she whispered, knowing how his mind worked. "You did not steal it from me. I wanted it, I wanted you. Do not taint what was beautiful."

"I do not want you to leave," the King confessed, looking to the floor as he spoke. "I want you as my bride, my Queen."

A small gasp caught in her throat. "I want the same. Just...just give me time, okay? When I am in Stonedale, I will make some changes. I promise." His hand cupped her cheek and she turned, kissing his palm before their lips met one final time.

The older man bathed and dressed first, drawing her a bath and disposing of the sheets as she washed. He called April to his chambers to assist the Princess while he spoke with the soldiers and prepared for the trip to the border.

Then, their shield of happiness was cracked as the carriage left the castle of Shadowhaven.

The royals relationship shifted to a more formal one; anything more would only make their separation much, much more difficult. Despite the wasted time, they had made up for it in the end. Their physical union would not be forgotten.

* * *

Days later the carriage slowly approached the border separating the kingdoms. Alex's army remained several miles back. Luckily, there were only three men at the border.

Jackson.

King Owen.

And Jason.

Jo groaned in spite of herself as her eyes settled on her betrothed. "Why is he here?" she muttered angrily.

Alex's hands covered hers immediately, squeezing gently. "You can do this, Jo," he encouraged. "You are no longer bound to him, at least not in your mind." He cupped her cheek with his hand, turning her to face him. "You do not have to take his abuse any longer. You are prepared to defend yourself. Your crown is yours, not his."

"We will be together soon," she promised, leaning in to him and kissing him one last time.

The two straightened and wiped their mouths as Jackson approached the carriage and opened the door, holding his hand out to Jo.

"Josephine," Owen cried out in spite of himself.

"Your grace," Jason advised.

As soon as her feet were safely on the ground, Princess Josephine gathered her skirts and ran towards her uncle. "Uncle Owen!" she cried, running into his open arms as she did when she was a child.

"You're safe, you're safe," the King whispered into her hair, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to her head. He never thought he would see his beloved niece again, but here she was. Alive. Safe in his arms.

"I'm here, Uncle, I'm fine," tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Owen held her for several long moments, a tear straying down his cheek as his hand pat her back gently. His prayers had been answered-the person he loved most was safe. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, putting her at arms length and studying her face.

"No, of course not," Josephine defended the King of Shadowhaven. "They have treated me with the utmost respect, Uncle."

"We are glad to see that you're safe, my dear," Jason said dutifully, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

The Princess turned abruptly, putting her back to the man she loathed. "Come, meet the King of Shadowhaven, Uncle."

Her fiancee made a sound in the back of his throat, his eyes widening. Had the woman truly just brushed him off? After gathering his composure, he cleared his throat. "I will join you."

"You are not of royal blood, Jason," the brunette snapped, her eyes narrowed. "This does not concern you."

"Did you hear that?" Jackson chuckled, knudging his friend.

"I most certainly did," Alex swelled with pride. The woman he'd met months before was no longer the woman who would take a beating without fighting back. She would never be abused again. The King adjusted his tunic as the royal family of Stonedale approached him. "At last we meet, King Hunt," he greeted, showing the man the utmost respect by bowing to him.

"King Karev," Owen replied, bowing as well. "Or...is it...Verak?"

The younger King shifted uncomfortably, looking to the ground. "My sincerest of apologies, King Hunt. You see now that I had no other choice."

"It was a bold move," the older man remarked, his head nodding. "Next time your presence will not go unnoticed."

"Uncle," Jo chastised softly, squeezing his arm gently. "You see that I have been provided for, well taken care of, in fact. King Alexander was doing what was best for his kingdom. As we would do for ours."

Owen's gaze shifted between the two before he spoke. "It seems I owe you my gratitude."

"All I ask is that the attacks stop."

"You have my word," King Hunt promised. "I will see who is behind these attacks and make sure that they are punished immediately." He reached into his cloak, retrieving a pouch. "I would also like to pay for the crops that were lost."

"That is not necessary..."

"I insist," the older man cut him off. "It was well within your right to start a war, King Karev. Instead, you got my attention by taking the most important thing from me. I thank you for her safe return."

Alex sighed heavily, taking the extended pouch of coins. When it was worded that way, he felt worse than a thief. "Thank you. And you are welcome."

"I hope that the next time we meet, it will be on better terms." Owen nodded to the King of Shadowhaven, then turned to his niece. "Come, Josephine. We have much to discuss."

Jo and Alex exchanged one final, longing look before the royals turned, leaving the border to return to their separate kingdoms once more.

* * *

Later that night, the Princess jarred awake, elevated voices waking her from her exhaustion induced slumber. Making camp in the woods of Stonedale was not nearly as comfortable as the beds of Shadowhaven. The brunette pushed herself into a sitting position as her sluggish brain slowly recognized the voices.

"How can you not see it, your grace?!" Jason's elevated voice shattered the quiet night. "He took advantage of her!"

"Noooo," Josephine gasped, pushing herself to her feet and hurriedly leaving the tent behind. Her mind pleaded for her Uncle not to believe the lies her betrothed was feeding him. Typical Jason-capitalizing on Owen's grief.

"King Karev seems like a very noble man," the King countered. "I have hardly heard of him since he took the throne, which means he is not a threat to Stonedale."

"He took your niece!" the future King shot back. "He kidnapped her right under our noses! He infiltrated our kingdom and walked among us as if he was a friend, but he is a foe!"

"He had his reasons, Jason. His land was being attacked. By our people!"

"That's a lie!" Jason hissed. "He made that up so he could get his hands on our future Queen!"

Jo's instinct was to interrupt the men, but she remained hidden behind the tree several feet away from them. She had to see how far Jason would go in his aggressions towards Shadowhaven. It was clear he wanted to take the kingdom and rule over both lands.

"Josephine will be examined when we return to the castle," the older man replied sensibly. "If she shows any sign of abuse, you may lead our men into Shadowhaven."

"They are here already, we should lead them in tomorrow," Jason insisted. He hesitated before speaking again. "You did not see the way they looked at one another when we left today."

The Princess gasped, covering her mouth to silence herself. She did not believe they were so obvious! Jason had _seen_?!

"What are you implying, Jason?" Owen asked, his jaw tightened. "Tread very, _very_ carefully."

"There were never attacks on Shadowhaven!" the man exploded. "It was a lie fabricated by the King so he could take your niece and lay with her! Ruin her! Taint her!" The younger man circled the King, feeding him one poisonous lie after another. "Josephine's beauty is well known in our land. Word could have easily traveled across the border. The King of Shadowhaven wanted your niece, your majesty. He wanted to have her, take her. He wanted her bound to him so that he could take our land! We must hope that she is not pregnant, otherwise Stonedale will surrender to Shadowhaven."

Josephine felt the urge to vomit as she watched her fiancee manipulate her uncle. After everything Owen had endured-the death of his wife, the loss of his child, and believing that she was dead...now he was being made to believe that his niece had been forced into a sexual relationship.

Then, it hit her.

Jason. Jason was behind the attacks. He had been betraying them all along! He had Shadowhaven attacked so that a war would ensue! He was probably the one who convinced her uncle that she was dead.

Owen remained still for a very long time, his hands balling into fists at the thought of his beloved niece being victimized. "Send for the men," he ordered, his voice hard. "We will move towards Shadowhaven at first light. Make sure Josephine is returned to Stonedale."

"No!" The word burst from her core as she ran to them. "Uncle, he is lying!"

"Josephine! What are you doing awake?" the King asked, his gaze softening as he looked to her. "You should be resting."

"He's lying, he's lying!" the woman cried, gripping her uncle. "It's him, it's him! Uncle, you must see! He wants our crown, he wants our land! He's lying!" The words tumbled from her lips as she pleaded with Owen. "He was the one behind the attacks! He was the one who had you believing I was dead. He's our enemy, Uncle! Please, do not believe him!"

"Do you see what he's done to her?" Jason threw an exasperated hand towards the brunette. "He's turned her against her own land!"

"Don't attack Shadowhaven, Uncle Owen!"

Owen gathered the frantic princess in his arms, holding her tightly as he stroked her hair. "Ssshhhhh, Josephine, sssshhhhhh." The woman calmed, finally quieting. "I will have you avenged, I promise." He kissed her temple before looking to Jason. "Take her back to her tent, and stay with her. Nathan will take her to the castle tomorrow."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Yes, your majesty," Jason bowed, gripping her arm and dragging her back towards the tent.

Josephine walked obediently, not wanting to cause anymore of a stir, but her mind was racing. She had to get back to Alex! She had to warn him that an attack was coming. He had to know that their men were coming!

"How dare you," her fiancee growled once they were out of the King's sight.

"How dare _you_!" she fired back, jerking her arm from his grasp. "Do not touch me! You will nerve touch me again!"

Jason rocked back in shock, but collected himself quickly. "So it's true? You really are his whore?!"

"Better his whore, than your wife!" the princess hissed, slapping him with every ounce of strength she could muster. The adrenaline surged in her body as she turned to run, as Alex had instructed her over and over again. She hurried through the woods as fast as she could, trying her best not to fall. The horses, she had to get to the horses!

Moments later the horses came into view, tied to a tree for the night while the men made camp. After untying the horse, Jo quickly grabbed the saddle, thrusting her foot into the stirrup, before she felt a strong, rough grip around her waist. "Let go of me!" she screamed as Jason pulled her away from the horse.

"You will pay for that, Princess," he promised sinisterly in her ear.

"I said let me go!" The brunette pounded her foot into his instep and thrust her elbow into his chest when his hold released. As her fiancee bent over gasping for breath, she hurriedly mounted the horse and slapped the reigns against the animal's back.

Jason gasped for air, putting his hand to his side as he straightened into a standing position. "This means war," he growled as he watched the Princess ride off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hello, awesomely supportive readers! :) I am so glad you have enjoyed this story as much as you have! Thank you so much for taking a chance with such a unique situation :) There are only two chapters left to finish out this story-chapters 14 & 15\. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 14

Princess Josephine rode through the woods as fast as she could, urging the horse with each gallop. Talking to the horse helped her nerves somewhat. Too bad her mind wouldn't slow down though. Why didn't Uncle Owen believe her?! Didn't he see that Jason was lying? Lying out of jealousy? If only she'd told him about the abuse! Now it would seem that she was trying to retaliate! Jason would probably lie his way out of it anyway. "Come on, come on," she encouraged the horse, lightly tapping the sides with her heels. "I know, I'm sorry!" She felt horrible for nearing animal abuse, but she had to reach Alex in time! He had to know that Stonedale had brought their own guards as well and were planning to attack in the morning.

The brunette tried to remain reasonable, despite the worry that surged in her veins. Alex was traveling by carriage, which meant his pace was slower. The Shadowhaven men couldn't have gotten that far.

A couple of hours later, despite her fatigue, the Princess continued to push the horse, finally seeing a light in the distance. It had to be the Shadowhaven camp! "Alex!" she cried out as loud as she possibly could. "Alex, it's me! Alex!" Minutes later she spotted a horse galloping her way. "It's Princess Josephine!" she called, slowing her horse from its break neck speed. "I need to see King Alex!"

"Princess?" Jackson questioned, approaching her moments later. "Why are you here?"

"It's Jason!" the woman exclaimed. "He filled Owen's head with all these lies, and they're going to attack in the morning! I had to warn you! He's going to start a war!" The words tumbled from her lips, her voice heightening with emotion.

The adviser sighed heavily. "Follow me, Princess."

As soon as the two approached the campsite, Jo urged her horse forward. "Alex!" she called, dismounting quickly and scanning the site. "Alex! I need to speak with you! It's urgent!"

A tent flap flew open as the King of Shadowhaven appeared. "Jo?!"

"Alex!" she exclaimed, running over to him and throwing herself into his arms. "It's Jason!" the truth spilled from her lips once more. "He's convinced Uncle Owen that you abused me! I tried to tell him the truth, but he didn't listen! They're coming, Alex! They're going to attack in the morning. I had to warn you! You have to get your guards!"

The older man extended her to arm's length, staring at her for a few seconds. "Why did you do this, Jo?!" he asked, holding onto her shoulders as the emotion moved through his system. "Why did you warn me?!"

"What?" she asked, confusion crossing her features.

"This is treason!" Alex exclaimed, his voice shaking. "You have betrayed Stonedale by warning me! Why did you do this?! Why are you so stupid?! Don't you understand what you've done! Why did you do this!"

"Because I love you!" Her hands gripped his arms desperately. "I couldn't let them hurt you, I love you!"

The King blinked, hesitating briefly before pulling her against his chest. "I love you," he breathed, kissing her temple, her cheek, before finally capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as his hand tangled in her hair. He hated that she had risked everything to warn him, but he was grateful to have her in his arms once more. Even if it was under dire circumstances.

Once the kiss broke, Alex held her close as he called for Jackson, ordering his adviser to retrieve their army. Rather than continuing to the castle, they would remain here and prepare for battle. "Were you followed?" he turned his attention to Jo, putting his hand to the small of her back and leading her to his tent.

"No, I don't think so."

He held back the flap, glancing over his shoulders before following her inside. "How were you able to get away?"

The brunette settled on the blanket, toying with her hands. "I, uh, fought Jason..."

"Already?" Alex asked with wide eyes as he kneeled at her feet and began untieing her boots. "He tried to hurt you already?"

"I think he is mad that I'm back," the Princess admitted quietly. "When I was watching him tonight... He's the one behind the attacks, I know it. I also think he's the one who convinced Uncle Owen that I was dead... You should have seen him tonight, Alex. He circled my uncle like...like...a panther! Like, he was going to devour him or something."

The older man shook his head sadly as he set her boots aside. "I'm so, so sorry, Jo." He hesitated a moment before speaking again. "When I was in Stonedale, I watched you and King Owen. I also had Jackson monitor you. I never suspected you were behind the attacks... But Jason..."

"You suspected Jason?"

"I did," the King confirmed. "I never had any proof, but... He seems more focused on the power of the crown than being a leader for the people. Jason seems to be more of a tyrant than a ruler."

Josephine nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him as tears filled her eyes. "Uncle Owen believed him," she said quietly. "I tried to tell him, but...he just wouldn't listen to me. No matter what I said, he believed Jason. How could he believe him over me? His own blood?"

Alex moved behind her, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Owen's vision was clouded," he spoke softly in her ear. "Once those doubts are put in your head, it's all you can think about. Jason knew exactly what he was doing." The man hesitated before speaking again. "He loves you, Jo. Owen loves you so much that he would do anything to defend you."

"But I told him..."

"It does not matter," the King cut her off gently, but firmly. "Owen believes that you have been abused and brainwashed for months. Of course you would defend me. He wants to avenge what he believes was done to you. If Amber had been taken, I'd feel the same way."

"Would you have listened to her?"

"Probably not," he admitted, smoothing his hand over her hair. "When the person you love most is threatened..." Alex shook the thoughts from his head. "Owen loves you, Jo. Don't hate him for that."

The brunette scowled. He was right. Of course, he was right! "What if his love causes a war?!"

"Then we will be prepared." The King placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "We should get some rest. It has been a long day."

And tomorrow would be worse. But neither of them said anything.

* * *

The following morning Alex lead a brief training session with the soldiers while having Jackson stationed outside of his tent. Once satisfied with their performance, he ordered them to line up, facing the border, while he gathered the Princess. "Jo," he spoke softly, shaking her gently. "Jo, you need to wake up."

A groan of protest left her core before her eyes opened. "What is it?" she whispered, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"I want you to stay with Jackson today."

"Wh-What?" she frowned. "No! I want to be with you!"

"I don't want you anywhere on the battlefield, Jo."

"You taught me how to fight!"

"Self defense and battle are two different things," he reminded her. "And these are your people. What will they think if they see their Princess on the enemy's side? It will be easy for Jason to cause an uprising, and they will seek your head!"

The brunette chewed her lip, her stomach lurching. She didn't like the idea of a war. People were hurt in wars. Killed. She loved people on both sides! Jo wouldn't know what to do if her people were hurt! Or if Alex or Jackson were hurt! "We have to stop this, Alex!"

"I am going to try," he promised, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

The two separated, Jo leaving with Jackson and Alex preparing to meet the army of Stonedale. The brunette was able to convince Alex's adviser to stay near the soon-to-be battlefield so that she could keep an eye on Owen and Alex.

Jason could rot in hell.

Jackson didn't necessarily agree with her request, but he understood her reasons. However, he warned her that if he sensed she was in any danger, he was taking her away from the battle, with or without her consent.

Jo paced the patch of grass nervously as Alex's men awaited the arrival of the King and his army. "There they are," she whispered, ducking behind a tree on instinct. She wondered if Jason had convinced her uncle that a wolf had eaten her.

"Stay out of sight," Jackson ordered, moving behind her while watching the men approach his King.

The Princess felt her chest tighten as her uncle dismounted his horse. This was truly happening. She wanted to run onto the field and stop them. Couldn't her uncle see that he was repeating history?! It was possible for the two lands to live in peace. They didn't have to be separated by borders! Alex's words from the night before reminded her that she needed to have patience with her uncle. _He wants to avenge what he believes was done to you. If Amber had been taken, I'd feel the same way_

The brunette chewed her lip as she watched the two Kings approach one another, their armies securely behind them, ready to attack at a moment's notice. She closed her eyes briefly, praying that the men could reach an agreement and see that the shedding of innocent lives wasn't necessary. The only one who deserved retaliation was Jason.

Unfortunately, whatever words were exchanged on the field were not words of peace. Moments later Owen took a step back and drew his sword.

The young woman watched in horror as soldiers from both sides flooded onto the field, weapons drawn. Her eyes scanned the battlefield frantically, trying to watch both Owen and Alex.

Both men were exceptionally skilled swordsmen.

Her kind, noble Uncle Owen was merciless when in battle. A Shadowhaven soldier attempted to attack him from behind, but he turned, killing the man with one blow.

Jo's eyes searched the war scene for Alex now. Where was he?! Her heart began to pound harder with each passing second that she couldn't locate him. Why couldn't she find him?!

Finally, she recognized the familiarity of his moments as he wielded his sword with expertise. It wasn't lost on her that he was not fatally wounding the soldiers; Alex was injuring them, but not killing them.

"Jason," the word left her lips as she spotted her betrothed running across the field. "Alex!" she turned frantic eyes to Jackson. "He's going for Alex! He's going for Alex!"

Jackson caught the woman by the waist as she attempted to run onto the field. "We can't, Princess, we can't!"

"Let go of me!" Josephine attempted to drive her foot into his instep, but he moved his foot quickly.

"We were trained by the same man," the adviser reminded her.

"Yeah, but he didn't teach you this." The brunette kicked her leg back, nailing the man in the area meant to spawn children. A strangled cry caught in his throat as his hold on her released and he dropped to his knees. "I know you will not believe me, but I am so, so sorry," she apologized before turning her eyes back to the field.

The Princess watched in horror as her fiancee pulled his sword back, stabbing the King of Shadowhaven.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hey! You guys did realize there was a whole chapter 14 rather than just the last sentence, right? lol ;) Thank you sooooooo much for taking a chance with this story. Hopefully you'll be happy with the ending. You may need some tissues... xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 15

Cause and effect. Action and reaction. When one thing happens, so does another.

Seeing Alex take the sword and stagger forward caused a sense of urgency in the Princess. Her body reacted, running onto the battlefield. Despite the fighting, despite the blood, the woman ran as hard and as fast as her body would allow.

Jason used his foot to turn the King onto his back. "You're fine," he sneered, meeting the man's eyes. "A flesh wound...this next one though...it's going to hurt." He aimed for the man's heart.

The brunette crashed into her betrothed, hitting him with every ounce of strength she possessed, knocking him to the ground. "Alex," she turned to the man she loved, crouching beside him.

"What are you doing?" he winced as her hand went to his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," she bit her lip, her voice trembling. "A lot." The Princess ripped at her skirts, pressing the material to his shoulder.

"It looks worse than it is," Alex assured her. "You have to leave!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Jason pushed himself to his feet, staring in disbelief at the scene unfolding before him. "You are siding with the enemy?" he gaped, watching as his fiancee stroked the man's head gently.

" _You_ are the enemy!" Princess Josephine hissed, glaring over her shoulder at him. "You are the one behind the attacks! You're the one who told Uncle Owen that I was dead! You are the one who started this war! You are no friend of Stonedale, Lord Myers."

Her betrothed quirked his head at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You will lose your head for treason before you're able to spew those lies, Josephine." Jason reached down, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. "I am sure my King will want to hear about this."

"You are never to touch me again!" Jo spat, kicking her foot to the side of his knee.

"Bitch!" the man howled, his hand lashing out and striking her before he dropped to the ground.

Despite Alex's teaching, nothing matched a man's strength. The Princess gasped as he knocked the wind out of her. It took her several moments to push herself into a sitting position and regain her breath. That would definitely leave a mark. "Alex, don't!" she reached over to him, seeing him trying to stand. Murder in his normally loving eyes. "You've been hurt, please, stay down!"

The King of Shadowhaven grimaced as his shoulder began to throb, a reminder of his injury. "You know what to do," he handed her his sword, an edge to his voice that she'd never heard before. Their eyes met as her shaking hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "You can do this, Jo. It is clear he doesn't plan for both of you to leave this field."

Jason rose to his feet once more, shifting his weight onto his one good knee. "Fight me?" he scoffed, watching her stand with the sword in hand. "You actually think you can fight me?!"

"It doesn't have to end this way, Jason," the woman attempted civility. "Our kingdom does not need any more bloodshed."

"My kingdom," the man corrected. "You are a traitor to your uncle, to your crown, and to the people of Stonedale. You don't deserve the crown!" He lunged at her swinging the sword with all his might.

Alex had trained the woman well-she was able to hold her own against her betrothed, despite his numerous cheap shots and attempts to unnerve her. Despite everything that had happened, Jo did not attempt to injure Jason; she didn't have it in her to harm him. All she could do was defend herself and hope that one of her men noticed what was happening. Owen could issue his punishment.

The Princess grew weary as the fight continued. Luckily, the man slipped up, attempting a swipe at her arm. She sighed with relief as she knocked the weapon from his hand, the sword landing in the grass with a thump. "Leave, Jason," she panted, pointing the sword at him. "Flee Stonedale and never return. It's over."

"You're letting me go?"

"I'm ordering you to leave," Princess Josephine corrected. "Unlike you, I have compassion." Her arms trembled as she lowered her weapon, turning to Alex.

"Jo, behind you!" the King cried out, but it was too late.

"I always knew you were stupid, my dear," Jason chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind in a bear hug. "It's clear your lover never taught you the most important rule. Never turn your back on your enemy."

"Jason, you don't have to do this!" the woman panicked as his arm slid up her body, tightening at her throat. Oh my God, he was going to kill her! "I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just break off our engagement, and we'll call it even."

"And lose my chance at the crown?" the man growled. "Never! I've worked too hard to lose it now." He tisked to himself as his hold tightened. "What a shame. I'll be a widower before I'm even a husband. How sad."

Alex used his last ounce of energy to reach into his boot, barely able to retrieve the knife. "Jo!" he cried out as he whipped the blade towards the crazed man. "Do it!"

Jason cried out as the blade struck the hand that covered Jo's shoulder. The brief moment of release was all the Princess needed. Her grip tightened on the hilt as she thrust the sword backwards with all her strength. The man's howl of pain was confirmation that she was right on target.

Jo turned as Lord Myers staggered, falling onto his back on the grass as a scarlet stain spread on his tunic. "I didn't want it to come to this," she whispered, blinking back tears. "I never wanted it to come to this, Jason."

Seconds later Jason took his last breath.

The Princess of Stonedale stood stunned as the battle continued around her. No one was aware of what had just occurred. No one knew that she had killed her betrothed. One of her own. A man of Stonedale. She was a murderer now.

She had killed.

Ended a life.

A man had died at her hand.

Died. No longer living. No longer breathing. Gone.

Alex's heart went out to her as the emotions ran across her face. "Come here. Jo, come here." He wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Despite the blood being shed around them, he wanted to comfort her. She was not meant for this side of ruling.

Their moment never came.

Jackson arrived to the scene, a small limp to his gait, with a medical pack. "Your grace, try not to move."

Jo jarred from her trance, turning away from Jason's body. "What can I do?"

"Forgive me for not talking to you right now," Alex's adviser growled, glaring over at her.

"Let me help. Please."

Something in her tone made the man release his anger with her. "Clean the wound while I mix these herbs." The two worked together to stabilize the King's arm. "I have to take him back to our kingdom," Jackson lowered his voice minutes later. "He is losing his color."

"I will come with you," the Princess agreed with a nod of her head.

"Princess Josephine!" Nathan exclaimed, approaching the three. "We need you!" His eyes shifted to the men of Shadowhaven before looking back to her. "It's the King."

"Owen?! Is he okay?"

The man's gaze dropped. "He has been injured, Princess. It-It won't be long... He's asking for you."

Her hand flew to her mouth. Not Owen, not her Uncle Owen! The Princess looked from Nathan to Alex and back to Nathan.

"Go," Alex motioned. "We will be fine. Go."

"Hurry, Princess," her uncle's adviser urged. "This way."

Jo gathered her skirts, panic filling her core as she followed Nathan through the fields of scarlet. The land stained with two kingdoms blood. Again. History always had a way of repeating itself it seemed. "Uncle!" The word came out a strangled cry several moments later as she approached him. It was bad, even she knew that it was bad. "Uncle, oh, Uncle!" she exclaimed, dropping beside him, the growing blood stain over his heart catching her attention. "We're going to get you back to Stonedale, okay? I promise, we're going to..."

"Josephine," Owen cut her off, his voice strangled. "I won't be making it back to Stonedale..."

Tears filled her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "D-Don't say that," she pleaded, a tear running down her cheek. "Please, please don't say that!"

The King took a sharp breath. "I love you, Josephine. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too!" The tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned over him, stroking his cheek gently. His skin was already cool, and his color was very, very pale.

He reached out, putting his clammy hand to her cheek. "I am so sorry...for everything..."

"Don't, please don't." Her eyes squeezed shut as she turned her face into his hand. "Don't say goodbye, please don't say goodbye." Her hand covered his, trying to push some warmth into his veins.

"Promise me...that you'll..." Owen coughed, a splatter of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth, "be...happy..."

"I love you, I love you," she cried, putting her face to his chest.

His weak hand moved to cradle her head. "Be happy..."

Jo looked to him, tears pouring down her cheeks still. "I will, I promise..."

A faint smile curved his lip before a sigh filled the air and all life left him.

Nathan's eyes closed as the wails of the Princess of Stonedale filled the air. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then looked out to the battlefield. "The King is dead!" he announced, his voice weak at first. "The King is dead!"

The men looked to the adviser as the Shadowhaven guards lowered their weapons, respecting the death of their King.

Lord Riggs looked to Josephine. "Princess," he spoke quietly, extending his hand.

"Noooooooo," she cried, gripping her fallen uncle. "Not now, I can't...I can't!" Sobs raked through her core.

"You must, Pr-" Nathan stopped, catching himself. "Queen Josephine. Your people need their ruler. No matter how much it hurts." He brushed away a tear of his own.

Jo looked to Owen, placing a kiss to his cheek before taking Nathan's extended hand, rising slowly.

"Long live the Queen!"

The words echoed through the air as one by one, the men of Stonedale kneeled, giving their Queen their allegiance.

A gasp caught in Queen Josephine's throat at the sight of her bleeding, injured men kneeling to her. Giving her their loyalty. Vowing to go through fire for her.

The guards of Shadowhaven bowed to her before retreating.

The Queen took a few seconds to gather herself. "Thank you for your service. I will be a Queen deserving of your loyalty." She blinked back fresh tears before speaking once more. "I ask that you return to Stonedale and have your injuries tended to. We will lay King Owen to rest tomorrow at sunset." Jo turned to Nathan, taking his arm. "Make sure that our men are properly taken care of, and our King is prepared for burial."

"Yes, Queen." The adviser hesitated. "And where will you be?"

"I must ride to Shadowhaven to negotiate a truce with the King. Do not speak of this to anyone."

Before Nathan could object the Queen had already mounted a horse and was riding across the field. A sad smile tugged at his mouth. It seemed the future of Stonedale was in good hands.

Jo cried and cried as she urged the horse towards Shadowhaven. The last line of her family was gone. No longer here, no longer with her. Owen would never hug her again. Hold her again. Encourage her to accept her duties as royalty.

The Queen was an emotional mess when she finally reached Shadowhaven. Jackson was the first to meet her since Alex was injured. "King Owen..."

"I know," he replied somberly. "I'm so, so sorry Pr-Queen."

Hearing the new term from him only made her cry harder. Cry for the loss of Owen. The loss of her men. The loss of her small chance to be with Alex. They could never be together now that she was Queen.

Jackson dismounted his horse quietly, swinging up behind her and leading the horse towards the castle. He never had to say a word. Just a small show of support in her time of need. Even though she'd hit him below the belt.

Jo insisted on seeing Alex as soon as she was safe inside the castle walls. "Y-You look b-better," she cleared her throat after being brought to his chambers.

Alex lay shirtless in his bed, his shoulder bandaged and stabilized. "Jo," he spoke her name gently, opening his other arm for her to join him. The heartbroken woman snuggled into his side, crying into his chest as he held her close, smoothing his hand over her hair and speaking softly in her ear. He told her how much her uncle loved her, how proud he would be of her. How she would be a wonderful ruler of Stonedale. Finally, the brunette fell asleep, her body finally giving in to rest.

The next morning the royals put aside their personal feelings, focused on their lands once more. Their brief moment together was over. Now that Jo was Queen, they could never be together. They were each bound to a separate land.

The brunette hugged Lady Avery close for the last time. Through tears, the women promised to write one another often. "I will even miss you," the Queen smirked as she hugged Jackson as well. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"It was my honor."

"Are you sure you can't stay just one more day?" April asked as she wiped away a threatening tear.

"We must lay Owen to rest this evening," Jo replied softly. "He can be with Lady Cristina now." She squeezed the redhead's arm affectionately before turning to Alex who had been quiet all morning. "Are you in pain?" she asked, searching his eyes.

Alex bit his lip. Yes, he was in pain! The pain of a stab wound was nothing compared to the pain of a breaking heart. It felt as if his heart was literally breaking into tiny shards within his chest. "I am fine, Queen Josephine."

The woman nodded, looking away as she willed back tears. "I will write you soon," she promised before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

The King's hold tightened as they shared one last, passionate kiss. He put his forehead to hers when they parted, holding her close.

"Alex...I have to go..."

"I...I don't want you to go."

"Wh-What?" Jo gasped, looking to him with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to go," the King repeated, holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I almost lost you once, I can't lose you again. I can't live without you, Jo." Alex stepped back, retrieving the ring from his pocket. His mother's ring. "Will you marry me, Queen Josephine?" He dropped to his knee as he spoke. "We will unite our kingdoms and rule together. We will restore Shadowdale and rule in peace."

The Queen gasped, seeing the man she loved kneeled before her. The man she wanted to spend her life with. _Be happy..._ "Yes!"

Despite the past,  
despite the battle,  
despite the pain and betrayal,  
the future of Shadowdale seemed bright.

 **THE END**


End file.
